A date with Danger
by demonmuffin69
Summary: When Secret Agent Dominique Danger is assigned a new case, she finds herself in Santa Barbra. How will Danger balance a case and a new love interest with a certain Head Detective? Well, read and find out. Note: I don't own Psych in anyway, shape, or form. I only own Dominique and my love for Carlton Lassiter.
1. New Beginnings

~Dominique's POV~

It was another hot day in Santa Barbara. I've only been here for two days and already I hate it.

"Pff Pfff poo too rrmmm"

I looked over at my now dead air-conditioner in the window seal. I ran over past the pile of empty moving boxes to the air-conditioner.

"Live damn you, live!" I hit the white box part, in hopes to save what little cool air I had left.

"Pff Pfff poo too rrmmm"

"NOOO!"

I'm doomed! I looked around my new home and saw how almost everything was unpacked and put away. The only thing left was the rest of my clothes. 'I really need a new air-conditioner but, if I go outside, I'll probably die of a heat stroke. If I stay here, the house is just going to get hot and I'll probably die of a heat stroke anyway.' I roll my eyes at my own situation. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left the house.

It took me around 2 hours to walk to the store. By the time I got there, I was drenched in sweat. Walking in felt like heaven. The store was nice and cool on the inside. "I'm saved!" I dropped down and embraced the cold concrete floor. "Thank you God!"

"Ma'am are you ok?"

"Ma'am, who do you think your calling Ma'am?"

I got up off of the floor and glared up at the man. When he saw me, his mouth dropped a little and his eyes went down and then up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't get a good look, Miss. Are you ok?"

"Yes, walking two hours in this heat nearly killed me though."

"Did you say, 'walking'? For two hours? It's nearly 100 degrees outside!"

I swiped the sweat from my forehead.

"I know what the temperature is outside, but my air-conditioner decided to die on me. And since I don't have a car yet, I had no choice."

"Oh no, here let me help you."

The man quickly grabbed a shopping cart for me.

"Thank you. I'm Dominique."

I said as I extended my hand.

"I'm Lassiter, but you can call me Carlton."

I smiled as he shook my hand and he looked away, blushing. I walked up and down the aisle, with Carlton following me closely, until I found what I needed. I was about to grab the oversize box when Carlton intervened.

"Here! Let me help you with that."

Carlton picked up the heavy box, struggling a bit, and placed it in the cart. Afterwards, he started to pant.

"You didn't have to do that for me." I felt a little bad. It looks like he's not use to the same type of fitness I am. But he shook his head anyway.

"No, it was nothing. It's all in a day's work."

I had to smile at him. I can tell he was the type of man who tried to look tough but I know deep down, he has a boyish charm to him.

We walked to the cashier, who then scanned the price tag of the air-conditioner and a bottle of water I grabbed.

"Your total comes to $431.95."

"What?!" Carlton asked, completely in shock over the price. I'm not surprised at all. After all, the best model of anything usually comes with a price.

"Here you go." I handed the teen aged boy five $100 bills from the sack of only $100's in my wallet.

Carlton looked at the stack of money in my open wallet and looked at me. "Oh no.", he whispered.

"What?" I asked, after receiving my change. He looked away and frowned. I looked at my wallet and then down at my outfit. I'm wearing white sandals, jeans that stops just below my rear, and a light blue bikini top. 'Oh.' I roll my eyes.

"Listen here 'Carlton Lassiter'. Believe it or not, not everyone who dresses like me in 98 degree weather is a prostitute. So screw you!"

I grabbed my box and water and walked out the door, leaving the shocked man by himself. A few feet outside I hear footsteps chasing me.

"Wait!" Carlton stood in front of me; he placed his hands on my arms.

"Oh wow, you're really firm." He started to feel my biceps. I cleared my throat and he dropped his arms and looked away for a brief second.

"Sorry, I meant you no offense, it's just, um."

"Spit it out!"

"The last girl who was both beautiful and nice to me, she turned out to be a professional, and so was the one before her, and the one before that. So I try not to get my hopes up too much. And I'm sorry."

His head tilted down like a grieving child knowing he got caught for doing something naughty. It was actually really cute.

"Prove it." I said. Carlton looked up at me. I smiled at him. He was really cute and interesting. I actually wanted to get to know him.

"If you're as sorry as you say, take me out to dinner."

He's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Really", he asked.

"Yeah really, but first, will you give me a lift home?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure." He shoulders hunched up as he tried to contain he's happiness. He ran over to the passenger's side and opened the back door. He took the air-conditioner out of my hands and placed it on the back seat. Then opened the passenger's seat for me and waited until I was completely in before shutting it. He then ran over and got in himself. After we were both buckled, he started the engine and took off. The ride home was a lot quicker than expected but boy was it nice. The windows were down and the wind blew through my hair. Carlton didn't talk, he only smiled while making quick glances at me. Once he pulled in my drive way, he shut the car off.

"Wow, you have a nice place."

I looked up at my new home. It was a white house with lavender trim and roof. There is two floors, and attic and basement. Flowers grew along the sides of the house, stairs, and both side of the drive way, well they would be growing if it wasn't for this damn heat.

"Thank you." I got out of the car and before I could get my new air-conditioner, Carlton stood there with the heavy machine already in his hands. He's faster than I thought. I went up to the door and unlocked it, letting Carton in first. "Just set it down anywhere" I said. I heard a thump followed by another thump as I went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

"Carlton, do you want a beer?" I shout from the kitchen.

"Sure." I heard. I grabbed a bottle opener and opened the two bottles before returning to the living room. The first thing I see was Carlton slouched over my couch and panting again. I cleared my throat and he straightens out immediately and smiled again.

"Your couch looked so soft, I couldn't resist."

As much as I hate liars, I couldn't bust him. He was trying so hard to impress me, how could I? I handed him an open bottle and sat right next to him.

"So Carlton, where and when are you taking me to dinner?"

He sat quietly for a moment and took a drink.

"The where, is a surprise. When, how about tomorrow?"

"How about tonight", I asked. He looked at me, those piercing blue eyes of his widen. He's perfect teeth showed as he smiled.

"Ok, tonight then." he said. He looked so good and sweet and so sexy in his suite, I bit my lip and looked away. So many dirty thoughts entered my mind at once. Damn it. I took a swig of my beer, trying to force my thoughts away.

"Eight o'clock tonight?"

I looked back at the dark haired man. "Yes, eight o'clock is perfect."

Carlton pulled out a little note pad and pen and started to right numbers on it. After he was done, he scooted closer to me and placed his hand on the back of the couch, behind your head.

"I couldn't help but noticed all of the moving boxes. Here's my cell, if you ever feel the need to call me for anything before dinner, or after dinner, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I felt my heart swell up. He handed me his number but I didn't take it. I placed my free hand up and around his neck and leaned in. Right before I could close the gap, a heard, 'Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when we come for you? Bad boys, bad boys.'

Carlton pulled away slightly and pulled out his cell phone.

"Lassiter."

"This better be good Spencer."

Carlton's eyes went wide.

"Hold on and don't touch a thing." He hung up his phone and got off the couch.

"Dominique, I have to go, I'm sorry. Here."

He handed me his number as he made he's way to the door. If he thinks he's getting away that easily, he's dead wrong. I got off the couch and ran towards the slightly taller man. Right before he could open the door, I grabbed him by the arm and swung him around and pushed him against the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, locking his soft lips with mine. His hands found their way on my back, pulling my body closer to his. The erg to rip this man clothes off right at that moment was almost unbearable. I pulled away quickly, panting hard, as was he. He mouth tried to form words but he couldn't make any sound come out.

"I should apologize. I don't meet men like you often. I guess, I guess I just couldn't help myself." I said lamely.

He smiled. "Oh, I-I can understand that. I'll see you tonight."

I smiled back at him. "See you tonight."

He shut the door as he left. Through the window seals, I saw him jump up and click his heels before he drove off. Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all.

"Ring Ring"

I held the phone to my ear.

"Sir?"

"Agent Danger, I hope you're enjoying the weather."

"Death Valley is cooler then this place, with all done respect Sir."

I heard the deep voice chuckle.

"My apologies for the location but the target as you know, lives in the Santa Barbara. Now, I need you to find him and bring him to me, alive if you will."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Ta-ta."


	2. Lassiter

~Lassiter's POV~

This was all I needed. This entire week in Santa Barbara was hot and miserable. It was to the point I even wore my casual shoes. The thing that made me the most sick is how crime didn't even seem to stop on days like these. Don't get me wrong, they did slow down, a lot even. But still, out of all times to get a call from Spencer was right when Dominique and I was about to kiss. I'm really glad though, Dominique didn't even let Spencer's interruption stop her. To be grabbed and pushed up against a wall with raw brute force while being pinned against a wall with no chance of escape, for her to take charge and dominate me with her kiss like a hungry predator, and the way she 'couldn't help herself' while doing it: it turned me on in ways I've never thought possible. And despite the body I'm looking at on the asphalt road, all I can think about is 'Damn it, Spencer'.

"O'Hara, tell me everything."

"Well, witnesses say the body just appeared out of nowhere. There were too many cars to be identified, and so far, we know this woman was definitely murdered."

"Wait, I'm getting something!"

Spencer, my jaw tightened just looking at him.

"Gus, what's happening to me! AH! I'm so high!"

"That's not surprising," I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I was greeted with Spencer's hands on my face.

"It's too strong, I can't control it!"

"Spffrr!'

Quickly, he got behind me, grabbed both of my wrist, and started to flap my arms up and down while making annoying bird calls.

"Get off me!"

I got away from that deranged idiot.

"I can see it all, from a bird's eye. There!"

Spencer pointed at the top of a pole, locating a video camera which pointed to the exact spot where the body was found.

"Good job Shawn."

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg.

'I didn't want to interrupt you while you were working so I text you instead. What should I wear for tonight's surprise? ~Dominique'

I quickly replied.

'A dress is never a bad choice, especially on a body as beautiful as yours. ~Carlton.'

'Shall I wear something sexy then?'

"Who's getting sassy with Lassie?"

I quickly turn to see Spencer reading my text messages from behind me.

"Spencer!"

I felt my face turn red, not just because I was mad at the snooping man child.

"Lassie, my advice is wear a lacy thong. It drives women crazy."

"Spencer, I swear to God himself, I will beat you within an inch of your life!"

"Find, then wear a G-string then."

I made a run at Spencer but he got away. So I went and got inside my car, started the engine and sent my final text before leaving.

'Nothing you wear could make you look any more sexy then what you already are. Carlton~

I'll never understand O'Hara's feelings for Spencer. But at least he knows if he hurts her in anyway, hell itself wouldn't be able to stop me from hunting him down. The rest of the morning was filled with phone calls, paper work, interrogating suspects, and what not. By the time lunch came around, I found myself sitting across my partner, eating a chicken sandwich.

"Can I ask you something, O'Hara?"

She nodded her head while wiping her mouth off.

"Yeah, what's up?"

I tried to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"Since you're a woman, I wanted to know where would I take someone, another woman, for a perfect first date."

O'Hara's eyes light up like Christmas as she gasped in delight.

"Oh my God, Carlton, you have a date?"

"Yes O'Hara, and I want to take her someplace special tonight."

"What's her name", O'Hara asked while leaning in closer.

"Her name is Dominique."

I felt so shy suddenly as I said her name. I couldn't even even look O'Hara in the eyes.

"Aww, you really like her. So wait, when did you ask her out?"

"I didn't, she asked me out this morning," I said while I subconsciously started to poke at my food with a fork, smiling at memories of the odd, yet enjoyable event.

"Wow, she sounds special. Ok, for a first date, personally, wouldn't want a big event but, if he would happen to bring me a flowers and take me out to a really nice restaurant that would be acceptable."

~3 hours and two Advil later~

O'Hara was still talking about her perfect first date ideas and so far, the only thing I agree with is flowers and dinner.

"And then he'll hold my hand as we walk along the beach and look at the stars before he takes me home and kisses me sweetly good night."

I looked over at the clock, 5:00p.m. 'Oh thank God!' I quickly got up and grabbed my coat.

"Thank you O'Hara, that was very,... detailed. But I got to go now", I said as I quickly made for the door while making a mental note to never ask O'Hara for advice ever again.

"Ok Carlton. Good luck!"


	3. Lassiter: 2

~Lassiter's POV~

I stopped by the local flower shop on my way home. Every bouquet was really nice but as I looked around, I noticed they didn't have what I needed.

'Damn it, it figures, I have to do everything myself. Think, Lassiter, think!'

I replayed this morning's events with Dominique in my mind, hoping to fine some clues as to what she would like. Let's see; white and lavender house, freshly painted. Inside of her house were blue walls, green carpet, white ceiling and couch, at least in the living room. From what I could make of the kitchen, it was mostly white walls, blue tile floor, and a pile of clothes (solid color dresses mostly) on top of a white island. 'I got it,' I thought to myself. I grabbed a hand full of lavenders, lilies, blue bells, and a single pink rose. After I arranged them exactly how I like, I took a cotton pink ribbon and tied a bow around the steam of the bouquet. After paying for them, I quickly headed home before the deadly sun could kill these plants like so many others in Santa Barbara. As I walked in the front door, I paused. Something wasn't right. I listening carefully. Voices, I heard voices coming from my kitchen. I pulled my gun out and quietly crept closer towards the intruders.

"Freeze dirt bag!"

"AHHH!"

The high pitch, girly screams gained me another headache.

"Spencer! Guster! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Would it kill you for once to say 'Hi Shawn, how are you today?'

"Or 'Hi Gus, would you like some a piece of lemon cake' which was delicious by the way."

"Oh thank you, you know I make my cakes myself- wait a minute, did you eat my last piece of cake?"

I saw Guster shallow hard.

"I didn't, but he did", Guster said while pointing to Spencer.

"Dude, really?"

"Lassiter is pointing a gun at us and his all of the cake is gone, so yeah Shawn, really."

I had enough.

"What the hell is going on!"

Shawn looked at me and stepped closer, slowly, that is until I cocked my gun. Then he took a few steps back.

"Lassie, listen to me. The woman you're going on a date with tonight, don't go out with her."

Sadly, I had to put my gun away before my finger 'accidentally' slipped.

"What are you talking about, Spencer?"

"Your date, Dominique, I really don't think she wants a date with you, also, she maybe a man."

I used every ounce of will power to stop myself from beating him within an inch of his life.

"She's not a man!"

"But how are you so certain?"

"Because Guster, I got a very, very good look at her,.."

I noticed how Spencer and Guster leaned in closer, grasping on to every word. It made me blush to think how I'd have to explain how perfectly curvy Dominique's body is. And no about of surgery could made a woman like that from a man.

"Get out!"

"But Lassie, she's been lying to you."

"About what Spencer? I didn't have time to learn much about her because someone interrupted us while we were in the middle something important."

"Like what?"

I felt myself flush once again as hot images entered my brain. The kiss that was suppose to have happened on the couch. How I got slammed against her door to be ravished in an animalistic way. If it wasn't for work, somehow I know I would have ended up in her bedroom with Dominique pinning my wrist down on the mattress while straddling my naked, sweaty, lap as she's rides me hard until she,

"Lassie!"

I jumped.

"What? What were you saying?"

"Oh my God, this woman has really done something to you."

I rolled my eyes when they happened to land on the clock.

"Damn it Spencer! I'm running behind."

Spencer and Guster headed towards my door to leave.

"Don't worry Buddy, we'll protect you" Spencer shouted as he left.

"You stay out of this Spencer, do you hear me!? Spencer!"


	4. Butterflies and Flowers

~Dominique's POV~

It was 7:45 pm exactly. I began pacing the floor as my heart was racing. I can't believe I'm actually nervous. Then again, it's been so long since the last time I wanted to spend time with a man. But why him though? He is a more than a few years older than me. I hardly know a thing about him. But still, all I could think about was how cute and polite he was earlier, those perfect blue eyes of his, and his smile. Oh that smile! And his lips, I subconsciously licked my upper lip as I thought about licking his. I definitely never met a man like Carlton Lassiter before, but I can't wait to know him better.

I glanced at the clock, it was 7:58 pm. I ran to my full body mirror in the living room for a last look of approval.

Dark blue heels with diamonds in crested on the straps around the feet and ankles, check.

Simple baby powder blue, halter top, sleeveless dress which stopped at the knees, check.

Diamond bracelet, with matching diamond bullet necklace, check.

Hot pink lip stink and very light blue eye shadow with black mascara which made my dark blue eyes pop, check.

And finally my hair, it was curled to perfection, at least as close as I could get it, and laid against my back, just stopping short of my rear.

The only thing that will never meet my approval was my breast. I glared down at the bowling ball size, twin villains that only hid halfway under the thin cloth. 'Damn you evil breast,' I thought to myself while remembering the unbelievable number of bottles of Advil and back braces I went through before the breast reduction surgery.

Knock, knock, knock.

I walked to the door while taking deep breaths, hoping to calm my nerves. I opened the door and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. There he was, standing in front of me; black suite and shoes, white under shirt, blue tie, a beautiful face, and with wet hair?

"Wow, I knew you would look beautiful but, wow."

I felt myself blush at his statement.

"Thanks, you're quiet the looker yourself."

Carlton smiled at me as he walked in and handed me a bouquet of flowers that he hid behind his back.

"For you."

"Really? These are so beautiful, thank you!"

No one ever gave me flowers before. Being a Secret Agent takes up so much time, there's never room for romance. If there was, there was no way anyone in the company interested in it, besides me.

"I'm glad you like them. It took me longer then I thought to arrange them just right."

I was a little shocked. I didn't think Carlton was a flower type of man.

"I mean, I didn't per-say arranged them. The flower people did it, and it took them a long time."

"Flower people?"

"Yeah, flower people, hippies."

I couldn't help it, I burst out in laughter. His lie was so bad and unconvincing, it was just too funny.

"It's not that funny," Carlton said as he pouted at me. Once I saw the hurt look in his eyes, stopped laughing immediately. I gave him a quick kiss on the check and smiled at him.

"Carlton, it was you who made this bouquet for me, and you also took a lot of time on it. So why on Earth would you make up such a silly lie, especially on our first date."

"I didn't want you to laugh me", he omitted. He was so cute right now, I had to push back my dirty thoughts about him once more.

"Listen to me, Carlton. I hate liars so, if you keep lying to me, I won't be able to date you. Honestly however, is one of the biggest turn on's for me and you have no idea how badly I want to go on this date with you. Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

My voice was a little more husky then I attended it to be at the end, but I least I knew Carlton was now on the same page. I watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It was me. It was all me, in fact, I use to be the one who tended my mother's garden, which I still do on occasions, and pick flowers for her whenever she needed something to smile about after a long day."

I smiled as I held my flowers closer to my nose, inhaling the sweet mixed scents.

"See? I find men a lot more sexier when they take pride in their talents. I'm going to put these in a vase."

A minute later, I placed my bouquet in the middle of my coffee table with the rose facing the couch.

"You know, if you direct the the vase towards me, whatever guest you'll have will see the rose."

I walked over to the sweet and sexy man and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I could, but then I wouldn't be able to think of you as often whenever I lay on the couch."

Carlton smiled down at me.

"You want to think about me?"

"Of course. After all, you were the one who saved me from walking another two hours in the blazing hot sun. I find it very safe that you saved my life from a heat stroke. Not to sound to corny or anything but I think that makes you my knight in shining armor."

"A knight, huh? Wouldn't that make you my princess?"

I let my head drop and rested on the firm chest in front of me. I knew my face was red, but I felt so happy, I knew I couldn't hide it. I looked up into those eyes that I love so much, I leaned up once more and kissed his lips quickly, yet firmly.

"As of now, I guest I am."

Carlton was about to speak when we both heard some kind of demonic growl. We looked out at our stomachs and heard it again.

"Let's go eat" Carlton said as he lead me out of the house.


	5. A Date with Danger

~Shawn and Gus's POV~

"Oh My God, Gus!"

"What is it, Shawn?"

Shawn opened up the refrigerator door wider for his life long friend to see.

"She has pineapple beer!"

Gus slapped Shawn on the arm.

"Shawn, get serious! You know as well as I do how quickly Lassiter's dates end and personally, I really don't feel like having another gun shoved in my face today."

Gus was about to turn away when a certain object of desire caught his eye.

"Is that?"

"Oh it looks like it."

Shawn grabbed the large, clear container filled with homemade tapioca pudding with cinnamon sprinkled on the top and a couple of beers. Four beers, an empty container, and two happy tummies later, Shawn and Gus continued with their investigation.

"So what are we looking for? As far as I can see, she doesn't have anything dangerous here. All she has is food, beer, and flowers", Gus pointed out as he and Shawn entered the master bedroom to continue their snooping.

"That my point. Something is seriously wrong here. I had Jules track the number of the phone that text Lassie, it came up unknown."

"Maybe it's a track phone. You can never get a name on them."

"That's not what I meant. I had Jules check the area code."

"And?"

"It doesn't come up anywhere on the face of the Earth."

"That's why we're here, because of a bad number?"

"Look around, Gus. A completely untraceable number, no pictures anywhere throughout the house, no papers, no files, not even so much as a piece of trash, something is wrong. Believe it or not Gus, I'm really scared for Lassie."

Gus didn't have to think about it. He knew Shawn was right and even though Gus didn't personally like Lassiter, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the Head Detective either, well, nothing lethal anyway.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted as an idea popped in his head.

"What?"

"What if this Dominique girl is a reptilian alien?"

Shawn actually didn't know what to say to that.

"Think about it. We saw Dominique leave with Lassiter. Did you see that figure? She is way to fine for a man like that. And as you said, no pictures, no documents, and a number that's untraceable on 'Earth'. Not only that, her name is 'Dominique', as in 'Dominate'. She must be here to concur the planet by breeding little alien human babies and Lassiter is the first victim. That lucky dog!"

Shawn rolled his eyes.

"That's complete impossible. First off, there's a lot better choices for an alien to breed intergalactic babies with, Matthew McConaughey for example. Second off, Lassiter himself looks like an alien and,...actually, Gus you might be right. Quick, you look through the closet and I got the dresser."

Gus nodded as they separated.

"I really hope we're wrong about her Gus."

"Why?"

Gus walked out of the large walk in closet to find his friend holding a black leather whip, pink fuzzy hand cuffs, a gag, a 36 DD see-through blue bra with a fake police badge attached to the left strap and and a pair of black crotch-less panties.

"I call dibs!"

"Gus, you can't call dibs!"

"Why not?"

"First off, she could be an alien, remember."

"So what, she could experiment on me if she wants. I could be the hero that'll teach her the language of love making, not love enslaving."

"And second, because I called dibs before you did, in here" Shawn said as he pointed to his temple. Gus rolled his eyes while Shawn smirked.

"And what about Jules?"

"You're right."

Gus smiled as the idea of victory entered his mind.

"If Juliet wants to have sex with hot alien women, as her boyfriend, I have to respect her decision."

Gus rolled his eyes as he turned back to the closet.

"Wait a second," Shawn dropped the items on the floor and walked inside of the closet with Gus. 'A fake wall', he thought. He pushed against the farthest wall, revealing a hiding room. Hanging on the right wall were weapons, all from different arras and countries. There were swords, throwing stars, hand grenades, knives from various sizes, and brass knuckles. Against the far wall hanged an extremely large map of the USA with red dots all over it. Below that was a brand new silver laptop laying on top of a black desk, next to a black computer chair. Hanging on the left wall, there was custom made titanium hand guns of every size. Some were as big as sawed off shot guns while others were as small as two inches. So far, they all looked to be there in order except for the second smallest one that was missing.

"Gus, we have to go."


	6. Aliens and psychics and Carltons, Oh My!

~Dominique's POV~

Living close to the city had it's benefits. For example, the trip to the restaurant was fairly quick. And from the way that Carlton had described it, it made me even hungrier. Once we pulled up to the door, we got out, and Carlton handed the man his keys before escorting me in. Once inside, I understood immediate why he loved this place so much. Antonio's is amazing! There was a red carpet from outside, going into the restaurant and stopping at the hostess desk. The walls sparkled as if it was dusted with gold. The chandelier that was easily seen no matter where you stood, was about five feet tall and hanging in the center of the dining area.

"Hello there. Lassiter, table for two", Carlton said as we approached the host.

"I'm sorry Sir, but your table is no longer reserved."

"What?"

From Carlton's expression, I knew he was pissed.

"We're only five minutes late!"

"Eleven minutes, Sir. And if I may be frank, I think the Lady would find her time with you much more enjoyable if it wasn't being wasted."

"Why you snobby puss bucket!"

Carlton went to grab the short bald man by the neck but stopped when I got in between them and smiled sweetly at my angry date.

"May I?"

Before Carlton could answer, I turned to the other man with the same sweet smile, opened my handbag and place three $100 bills in front of him.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dominique Danger and this handsome man, he is Carlton Lassiter. I believe he made a reservation for two" I said as I slid two bills towards the host, "and since this is our first date, a little privacy would greatly be appreciated", I said as I slid the last bill towards the man. He took the money and wrote in the guest book. After that, he motioned for a man to come over.

"This Timothy Omundson, he will have the pleasure of serving you tonight. Mr. Lassiter, as an apology for my rude behavior, you and your lovely lady shall have champagne on the house."

I looked back and smiled at Carlton while he looked shocked and confused at me.

"This way please."

I wrapped my arm around his and followed Timothy through the maze of table until we've reach a round table in the back corner, almost completely secluded from everyone else. Carlton went to pull a chair out for me, however Timothy got there first. After handing us our menus, Timothy went to fetch the champagne.

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what," I asked while looking up from my menu, trying to look innocent.

"You got this table for us when I was the one who was suppose to."

He looked hurt, whether it was because of me stepping in or the rude host embarrassing him in front of everyone, I didn't know. That reminds me, I need to find out who that host is and break his legs later tonight.

"Do you really want to know why?"

My tone was serious and Carlton took a breath before answering.

"Yeah."

"I'm a selfish woman. I like having things I want and whenever I want something bad enough, there's almost nothing I won't do to get my way. In this case, I wanted to spend this time with you and get to know you. Seeing you dragged away in cuffs and leaving me stranded here by myself isn't the date I had in mind."

"You wouldn't have to worry about me. I'm actually the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Station."

"You're what?"

I felt my blood pressure raise. My biggest turn on of all time is an intelligent man who knows how to use guns. I bit hard on my lip. I was using every ounce of will power not to drag this man in the bathroom stall. If it wasn't for my special pill, that would've been the exact case.

"You don't like Detectives, do you" Carlton asked with the hurtful thought of something so ridiculous.

"Actually, it's the exact opposite. I really love cops, probably much more than I should."

"Really?" He put his elbow on the table, his head on his hand and finally there was had a smile on his face again. "What do you like about them?"

"What's not to like? I mean come on: stake outs, chases, catching the bad guy, interrogating suspects, and you get to shoot people!"

Carlton nodded as his smile grew wider as my excitement grew more intense.

"Well," he began while trying to act nonchalant, "It's not all that big of a deal. I mean, I _did_ catch a couple of bank robbers, credit card thieves, a few serial rapist here and there, about two hundred murders, and a king pin this past year."

Before he knew it, I was sitting right next to him rather than across from him. This guy is way too amazing!

"Tell me everything and don't you dare spare the details."

Carlton was about to speak again when Timothy returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Do you know what you want this evening?"

"I'll have the chicken, vegetables, and the side salad," Carlton said while taking a final quick glance at the menu.

"Very good, Sir. And you, Miss?"

"I'll have the steak with mushrooms and onions, loaded baked potato with extra bacon, and the side of soup."

Both Carlton and Timothy stared at me for a moment. Then Carlton finally spoke.

"Scratch my order, I'll have what she's having."

"A woman with a healthy appetite, it's about time. If you want anything else, at anytime, please don't hesitate to ask."

Timothy walked away but not before winking at me. I smiled at the funny waiter and then looked back at Carlton.

"What a jerk" He said to me. "I mean, he can clearly see that we're together, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was sweet?"

"You like him don't you?"

Carlton's jealousy started to show.

"He is pretty sexy."

I could hear the gasp as I took a drink from my glass while smirking.

"The guy's a creep!"

"Who happens to look just like you."

"He doesn't look anything like m-"

Carlton was interrupted when Timothy came to our table and placed too cups of soup in front of us. There he realized what I was talking about. Timothy was the same height, build, face, piercing blue eyes, and they even sounded similar. The only difference was Carlton's hair was short while Timothy's was shoulder length and wavy.

"Oh Sweet Lady Justice, he is sexy."

Timothy didn't know what to say, at least not at first.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, cowboy."

Timothy winked at Carlton before walking away.

"Did I just get hit on by a man?"

"I think you just did, cowboy."

After the soup, Timothy brought us our dinner while Carlton told me all of his crazy adventures back when he was still in uniform.

"And so, he ended up with three bullet holes in him, all by me."

I start to crack up. This story was way too funny.

"God forbid another Clown attacks you with a flower" I said between my laughing.

"Well, how was I suppose to know the flower was only filled with water. There was just as good of a chance it was filled with some kind of clear acid. But not to worry, I made sure he lived just so he could tell his friends. Mr Giggles wasn't so giggly by the time I was done with him."

Tears ran down my face as my stomach started to cramp. I've never laughed this hard in my life. And the biggest reason this story is so funny, Carlton said how it all started at some small child's birthday party that happened to be in a public park where Carlton just happened to be at the time. Those kids will never sleep again!

"Oh Dear Lord," I said while trying to catch my breath.

"You have a fantastic laugh."

After few moments, I finally got air back into my lungs.

"Thank you, you have fantastic stories."

Carlton took a long drink from his glass before returning his soft glaze back to me.

"I want to hear about your stories now."

"My stories?"

"Yeah, after all, you sat here for almost two hours listening to me. I want to listen to you now."

"For two hours?"

"How ever long it takes."

I felt my blush return as I looked down and smiled. I know about his divorce and there's no way I could understand how any one could give up on someone so fantastic. I looked back at Carlton's soft expression.

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything: where are you from, what do you do, and where have you been my whole life?"

"Well, I'm actually from Italy."

"Oh, Italy, that's why you have that accent. It's really cute by the way."

"Thank you. I was taken in at the age of five by my Uncle."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Mother died at birth and my father didn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm so sorry", Carlton said as he reach over to hold my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I've been there myself."

I squeezed his hand back and smiled.

"I'm not sorry about what happened to me, not completely anyway. My uncle is a wonderful person. He taught me everything he knows and no matter what, he's there for me."

"I'm glad. I may have to meet him one day."

"Maybe you will."

"Ok, what kind of work are you in?"

"I do a little of what you do. I get cases, (I get missions). I interrogate suspects, (I brutally torture people until they talk). I catch the bad guys, (I kill my target). And I clean up my station before heading home, (no evidence and no witnesses)."

"So you're a detective?"

"Something like that."

Carlton looked confused, I can't blame him though.

"Wha-what does that mean?"

"Lassie!"

Suddenly, two strange men picked Carlton up from the chair and carried him a few feet away before all three collapsed on the floor.

"Spencer!"

The other two where too busy panting on the floor to respond. I got up to help Carlton when the two men pulled him further away from me.

"Carlton, that the hell is going on?"

"Dominique, I can explain, these two are idiots."

Once the three got up, the one named Spencer and his friend held Carlton firmly in some kind of protected hugging cage.

"Lassie, you really have to stay away from her!"

"Fellas, I will cuff you two to the trunk of my car and drive at full speed if the two of you don't let me go, now!"

"But she's an alien", the dark skin man shouted as he pointed at me. I look around at the numerous people staring at the circus act that was made of the four of us.

"I'm a what?"

I immediately started to look for cameras. Only on Punk'n does something this crazy happen, however, Ashton Kutcher is no where to be seen.

"You heard me. Lassie, she's a reptilian alien from another planet, sent here to enslave the human race by breeding human/alien hybrid babies. She's not here for your love. She only wants you for your body!"

"Yeah, No one uses Lassie for his body except for me!"

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Carlton, who looked completely horrified from the events unfolding right in front of us. Then again, the idea of Carlton's hot sweaty body dominating Spencer's smaller one was very hot. However, that would mean I'd have to share and there's no way in hell I'm doing that.

"I want you two to know, even if it's going to cost me life in prison, I'm going to murder you both for this", despite the fact that Carlton's voice was calm, his eyes showed total blood lust.

"She has a gun!" Spencer shouted, making all of the other guest and staff run out of the door screaming, leaving the four of us completely alone.

"What, do you mean this?" I opened my hand bag that was on the table just to be tackled by Spencer.

"Quick Gus, grab the purse!"

Gus ran and grabbed my blue bag from the floor and dumped it out revealing a stack of hundred dollar bills, make up, a bottle of pills, my custom made hand gun, a condom, and my badge.

"Shawn, I think we should leave."

"Why?"

The one known as Gus held up my badge for Shawn and Carlton to see, 'Home Land Security - Secrete Service: Agent Dominique Danger' and below was a picture of my face which was next to the presidential seal. Shawn looked down at me and smiled.

"Well, I'm really glad Gus was wrong about you being an alien. You know, Lassie's a lucky guy, to have someone so special and forgiving and not murderous."

If only looks could kill, the man laying on top of me would've died a 1000 deaths by now.

"Get. Off. Now!"

Shawn got off of me and Gus while started to put everything back into my bag. Carlton grabbed my hand and helped me up. Once I was up, I grabbed Spencer by the throat with one hand and lifted him up high in the air.

"Gus, is it? You have exactly 10 seconds to explain what the hell is going on other wise, I'm going to break this guys neck."

"Lassiter, help him!"

"Why? I mean, she does out rank me. Oh Dominique, I never did tell you how Shawn and Guster likes to terrorize me at work, did I?"

"Is that right?"

I squeezed the terrified man's throat a little tighter, making him squeak.

"Shawn's a psychic and he was only trying to protect Lassie."

"What?"

I dropped Shawn on the floor and watched him scrabble to Gus.

"Jeez Lassie, couldn't you date someone who isn't the terminator?"

"Shut it! Now Gus, as you were saying."

"Well, Shawn had a vision that you were dangerous and we didn't want anything bad to happened to him."

Shawn got up and started to speak, "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole, tackling you, accusing you of being an alien who's only wants to turn Lassie into a sex slave and have his hybrid babies, and completely ruining this date for you two. But Lassie is like a brother to me. For Gus, he's that weird kid who sits by himself and eats mayonnaise on saltines. I just wanted to make sure that he was ok."

"Bullshit!"

I looked over at Carlton, a little startled by his outburst.

"I told you Shawn, stay out of this. And what did you do?"

"I got involved."

"You got involved!"

With every passing syllable, Carlton's voice got louder.

"Now do you see why? Look at the mess you've made!"

I wrapped one arm around Carlton's waist and I placed my hand on his cheek, gently turning his head so he was looking at me.

"Please Carlton, don't yell at him."

"What? But, our date."

I smiled and planted a sweet kiss on Carlton's lips.

"Yes, our date. It is by far the most insane, crazy, and fun date I've ever had."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Just between the two of us,"

"Plus me and Gus", Shawn interrupted.

I chuckled, "Well, between the four of us then. I judge man not only by his character, but I also judge a man based on his friends. And so far, I really like what I see."

"Did you hear that, she digs the Scooby gang!"

"The Scooby gang?"

I raised an eyebrow at Gus when Shawn pitched in.

"Yeah, we haven't figured out who's who. Though, we thought Jules could be Daphne and Lassiter is Velma."

It took a lot but somehow I managed not to laugh.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Gus and Shawn glanced at each other, then back at me.

"You're Shaggy, (pointing to Gus). You're Scooby, (pointing to Shawn). Jules can be Daphne. Carlton can be Freddy since he's tall and I'll be Velma since I like her more than Daphne."

"I'm not being apart of this", looked grumpy from the idea of being anything with Shawn. It's something I'll have to work on with him.

"Question," Shawn said, "Why am I Scooby?"

"Because Gus is taller."

"Freeze!"

The four of us looked around to find ourselves surrounded by policemen. One then tackled me to the floor and cuffed me. This was turning out to be on hell of a day for getting slammed to the floor.

"McNab! What the hell do you think your doing!?"

McNabb hauled me up.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we got a call about a shooter and three hostages."

"I'm telling you, if you don't let her go, I will rain hell down onto your life."

Despite the situation, the way Carlton threaten McNab, using that deep husky voice of his to command obedience, it really turned me on.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't, Chef's orders."

McNab started to pull me along, gently though. For a seven foot tall giant, this guy is gentle like a teddy bear.

"Dominique, don't you worry. I'll get everything straighten out."

I looked back at Carlton and smiled. I know he will.


	7. Interrogation

~Dominique's pov~

My eyes were on my shackled wrist. I tugged on my restraints slightly. The cold metal that wrapped tightly around my wrist, nearly cutting off the circulation, was also attached to the table in front of me. I couldn't help but sigh. I wouldn't mind being tied to a table as long as Carlton was the one who did the tying, but it wasn't. It was that sweet guy, McNab, was it? Yes, Buzz McNab. Out of all of the times I had to deal with be arrested by police, this time wasn't bad. At least Buzz was a gentleman about it.

"Here you are, three creams and four sugars."

I looked up at the cute face and smiled.

"Thank you Buzz. You're a sweetheart."

He smiled back at me and waved it off as he place my coffee in front of me. He was even so thoughtful to put a straw in the cup for me so I could drink.

"Well, it's the least that I could do. I mean, I did kind of ruined your date with Detective Lassiter. Plus, I tackled you. Speaking of which, are you ok?"

My body screamed, no! But despite the bruises I'm sure to receive tomorrow, I just nodded my head, making the young officer relieved.

"That's great. For what it's worth, I'm really glad Lassiter found someone special like you. You know, I didn't hear him scream at anyone all day, even me."

With that, he left. So, Carlton has more of an angry side to him than just an hour ago. I took a few sips of my coffee when a woman entered the room.

"Dominique Danger, that's quiet the name you have. My name is Chief Vick."

She sat down and slid a fold over to me. I opened it. Inside, there was my name and picture but nothing else. Then she slid over my gun and badge, which were kept in an evidence bag.

"Tell me. Who are you really and what the hell are you doing in Santa Barbara."

"My name is Dominique Danger, as you said. I work for Home Land Security and I'm here on a case, undercover. So beside my name and badge number, you won't find anything else one me."

"What's the case?"

"Classified."

Vick slammed her hands against the table and rose up, glaring down at me.

"This is my jurisdiction! You will tell me everything specially why you're out with one of my finest!"

I took a deep breath to defuse the erg to kill this woman. Then I stood up, calmly. I showed my now free wrist as I took my coffee and took a few more drinks from it.

"I'm the fucking _government_ and everywhere within United States property is _my_ jurisdiction and as of now, you and your finest are working for me. Got it!"

~Lassiter's POV~

Never in my career did something like this happen. I'm working for the government now! I couldn't stop myself smiling with excitement. I watched Dominique grab her custom made weapon, lift her skirt until it was just below the pantie line and slip the gun into a holster that was strapped around her thigh. As her badge, she simply pushed it down her cleavage. If only I could be that badge for a day.

"As for Detective Lassiter, he has nothing to do with this case. I didn't even know he was a Detective until a few hours ago."

"Ok, but still. Why did you pick Lassiter, of all people, to date?"

Hey! Vick made it sound as if I'm not good enough to be with Dominique. I'll have her know her that I'm catch damn it! I'm a big fish in a small pond.

"He's perfect", Dominique said, almost in a dream like way. I could even see a slight turn of colors in her cheeks as she turned away slightly. I couldn't blame her. If I was a younger woman and on a date with me, I'd think I was perfect too. I tighten my tie as I kept listening.

"But you much be only 25. Wouldn't you prefer someone you're own age?"

"I'm 23 thank you, and no. Most men my age are complete idiots who want sex without a relationship. At least with an older man, he's more likely to appreciate the woman he's with."

She's right. I've seen the way these younger guys walk around with no shirts, no belts, and no respect. America has a sad future coming our way. Then again, if Dominique is 23, the age difference is 20 years! My eyes widen as the realization kicked in. Whoa.

"At least tell me about the bottle of pills, carbamazepine."

Oh yeah, I forgot about those.

"As humiliating as this is for me, I'm a sex addict. Those are my special pills that help me control my,...ergs."

She's a sex addict too? So she was only using me for my body then. I didn't know whether to be flattered or hurt. Never mind, I'm flattered, and very happy. I listened as Dominique continued.

"But before you get the wrong impression of me, I wasn't with Lassiter just for his body. I mean, his body is perfect and definitely a plus, a huge plus in fact but still, there were other reasons."

"Dare I ask what?"

The Chief looked as if she didn't want to know anymore. Not me. I wanted to know it all.

"He was very sweet to me. Believe it or not, sweet isn't something I'm use to, it's more like rude sexual comments or random groping. So, I've took an interest in your Detective. That's why I was on this date tonight, at least before your psychic nearly blown my cover as a civilian. Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of paper work to do tonight and I need to make a statement before shit really hits the fan and my cover is completely blown."

With that, Dominique took her coffee and left the room. I wanted to follow her but my feet felt heavy. I couldn't get over it. This woman is perfect!


	8. One Hell of a Night

~Dominique's pov~

I walked out of the interrogation room and headed upstairs while smoothly dodging the numerous people walking around. Quickly, I was surrounded by reporters cameras, and blinding lights.

"Dominique, Dominique, question!"

"What?"

I hated reporters. They had a nasty habit of slandering good men in blue who sacrifice everything to protect civilians and send praises to whatever wicked millionaire who likes to pull peoples strings. To me, they was as useful as a group of teenage girls in the mist of gossip. The thing that made me hate these people the most was the 'Detective Dipstick' article I found in the paper yesterday. If I'd have paid any attention to the picture, then I would've know who Carlton Lassiter was earlier. It wasn't until tonight's dinner I realized who Carlton really was.

"What happened tonight at the restaurant and why did you have a gun?"

"Tonight, I was on a date with Head Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"You mean Detective Dipstick?"

I raised an eyebrow. Now I was getting pissed. How dare they insult such an incredible man? How dare they judge so quickly about a job they personally will never understand. _They _aren't out every night putting their lives on the line. Carlton was. Before the night is over, I'm going to remind them of that to.

"As I was saying, Detective_ Lassiter_ and I was on a date tonight. His friend, who is Head Psychic Detective of this department, Shawn Spencer, somehow sensed that I had a gun. And out of fear for Detective Lassiter's life, he did what he thought was right, by warning him."

"Are there any hard feelings towards Shawn Spencer for ruining your night with Detective Lassiter?"

There was a little. Then again, I'm very interested to know exactly how Shawn uses Carlton for his body. I guest I'll have to forgive the so called psychic, this time anyway.

"No, I could never be angry with a man who was only trying to protect a friend."

"Why did you have a gun?"

"She was with Detective Dipstick. Why wouldn't she have a gun?"

I clenched my fist and counted to three as the group of heartless reporters laugh. I looked down at the name tag. Mr. Howard Stewart, is it? I will be seeing you tonight, after the the host any way.

"You know what, yes I had a gun. Do you know why?"

Everyone was silent as the unknown number of eyes fell on me; reporters, cops, criminals, and mere suspects.

"Two years back I was in an abusive relationship. My husband, ex-husband I should say, would beat me like a dog every single night until I fell unconscious. The abuse was so bad, three times, I was put into a comma and sent into the hospital with 17 broken bones, a crack skull, and hemorrhaging of the brain. After the last time, three weeks later, I was sent home and my husband got high on meth. He started to beat me again with his belt. He said I was worthless. He said I was hideous and he said how no one could ever love a whore like me. Then, he pulled a knife out and tried to take my life. His hunting gun was there on the floor next to me. I grabbed it and I shot the bastard. And since then, I've been caring a hand gun ever since. I know a few bad apples in a basket doesn't mean that all apples are bad. However, if I run into other bad apple, I really would like to have a gun handy, just in case."

Everyone was silent. Some eyes were wide and others were watery. A few people even had their hands to their months. I even so a supposed killer bursting in tears.

"I'm so sorry, what a brave woman you are" a female reporter finally said.

I tried to force away my most painful memories. It wasn't until I heard the work Dipstick that my attention returned to the reporter.

"You ungrateful bastards!" I shouted, suddenly shocked everyone who was within ear shot. "It's because of Detective 'Dipstick' that Santa Barbara's most notorious criminals are behind bars! It's Detective Dipstick that sacrifices his time and his _life _to make sure that jerk offs like you are just safer on the streets. It's also Detective Dipstick that has put himself in the range of fire and bullets in order to save the lives of others. So keep this in mind the next time you make fun of him. One day, when you least suspect it, it's going to be Head Detective Carlton Lassiter that'll end up saving your sorry asses, if he hadn't done so already. Now excuse me."

With that, I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way outside. The night air was cool and sweet, making goosebumps appear on my arms. The daytime was one hot bitch but, at least during the night time, the wicked sun was replaced by the gentle moon. I was going to walk down stairs when a familiar deep voice called my name. I looked back to see Carlton exiting out of the building, jogging towards me. He quickly pulled me into his embrace and kissed me such passion, it felt like electricity was surging through my entire body. I completely forgot about the swarm of reporters that suddenly appeared, taking our pictures and recording us.

"You are so fantastic! I need to ask you something."

Carlton's eyes were so beautiful and lite up with life and hope. I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know it's really fast but I need to know, would you be my girlfriend?"

Needless to say, I was shocked. I took me a second to realize that I wasn't even breathing.

"Yes. Yes!"

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun me around as our lips locked. I heard the numerous questions of the reporters. I saw the blinding lights of the camera flashes through my closed eyes. And I didn't care because right at that moment, I was happiest woman on Earth. Carlton put me down quickly.

"We have to go celebrate. At my house, I have whiskey, wine, and I'll bake you a cake so good, it'll knock your socks off."

Before I could reply to his suggestion, he grabbed my hand and led me to his car. After we were in, he took off like a bat out of hell. It wasn't long until I found myself on a familiar looking street but in front of a different looking house. Carlton unlocked the door to let me in. The inside was simple, very clean, and gun/flower painting everywhere. I even seen a few candle grenades.

"So, as I've said, I've got whiskey, wi-"

I turned around and cut Carlton off in mid sentence with a kiss. He arms wrapped around my waist as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The kiss was sweet at first. Then it turned hungry fast. I felt his tongue push past my lips, tasting every inch of me. I heard him moan as I sucked on his delicious organ. Quickly pulling away, he turn his attention to my neck, kissing it and licking it. I gasped as I felt Carlton's hot mouth suck on the most sensitive part of my neck. My fingers found their way to the top of Carlton's head, tugging on the shorter hair and pulling the older man's body closer to mine.

In a flash, I felt his hands grip my rear and lifted me up so my thighs were wrapped around his waist once more. I could feel an enormous blunt object digging itself in my stomach. My whole body instantly grew hot and sensitive with just the mere thoughts of the advents to come. I didn't just want more, I needed more! I turned Carlton's head just so I could ravish those sweet and swollen lips of his. Carlton then carried me farther back into the house. I heard a flick, a light came on, and then I felt my body fall onto a soft mattress where Carlton trapped me underneath his weight. I broke the kiss for air but that didn't stop Carlton. He went back to attacking my neck, sucking on that same sweet spot that created shivers that shoot down from my spine to my molten hot core.

I felt one hand leave my back and slid all the way down to my leg, then sliding up under my dress. I gasped from the long fingers that rubbed roughly against my clitoris through my now wet panties. With both hands, I grabbed Carlton's face once more, forcing him into a kiss just to muffle my moaning. I felt my back arch off the bed as I felt the pressure build up to heights that I've never experienced before. I slammed my hands down on the mattress, my nails digging and ripping through the comforter. _I'm close, I'm so close! _Carlton pulled away from my mouth and started to bite and suck on my earlobe. "I'm gonna interrogate you so hard tonight" he whispered into my ear, making the last electric shiver the one that pushed me over the edge. "Sweet mother of GUNS, AHHH!" I felt the sweet release of my orgasm finally explode, the indescribable pleasure was nearly too much take. If Carlton's body wasn't on top of mine, my body would arched up all of the way off of the bed.

My whole body felt like jello as I laid there panting. My eyes were closed but I could still tell that Carlton's eyes where on me and he was smiling. I felt his lips on mine as he pulled his hand out from between my legs. Then I felt him move away and off of the bed. Then I heard the wrestling of clothes and a few soft thumps that hit the floor. I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend completely shirtless, revealing the most spectacular hairy chest I've ever seen on a man. My glazed shifted downward, noticing the baby blue boxers and the massive, throbbing, covered erection. I swallow hard. _He's gonna kill me! _I heard of men with big sizes but I never met one before. As soon as he saw my expression, he smiled. His eyes moved up and down my weaken body as if he was a starving predator, and I was the helpless fond doomed to satisfy his apatite. _Uh-oh, if just touching me was enough to set me off like that, I can't imagine what else he's capable of. _My heart leaped for joy as my body begged for a rest.

I watched Carlton crawl on the large bed towards me, licking his upper lip, like a lion about to pounce. I tried to crawl away as my survivor instincts began to kick in. However, I didn't make it far. Strong hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me down the bed so he was directly between my legs while the friction made my dress hitch up all the way to my belly button. In one swift motion, he pushed my dress up and off of my body before leaning down and kissing me again. This kiss was even more hungry then the previous one. I kissed him back with just as much force. I felt his hands slide up behind my back to unhooking my bra and freeing my breast from their under-wired cage. Carlton sat up just as he pulled the cloth from my chest. He looked down at my body, as if trying to carve the picture before him in his mind forever. I felt myself shift from under his hot glaze. I didn't want to but, I couldn't stop myself from locking my eyes with his. The once cool, beautiful, blue eyes of tenderness that could make any woman want to swim in them, have now turned into hot tubs of blue burning lust. It made me feel so sexy as my body began to fill with the need of relief once more.

I couldn't wait. I sat up on my knees before Carlton could react. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He held my body tight against his. I felt his hands dip low to my rear. His fingers looped around my panties. Rip! I broke the kiss and looked down. He ripped my panties clean off! _What the hell!?_ I was about to yell at Carlton when I felt his hands grab my arms, spin me around, and push me flat down on the the bed. Click. I felt the familiar cold metal around my wrist. "Dominique Danger, you are here by under arrest for being to damn sexy. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of Lassiter. Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?" So, he's into roll play. Two can play this game. "Yeah, bite me cop." I immediately felt Carlton's hot breath against my ear as he whispered, "I think I will." Suddenly, I was pulled to my feet on the floor. Long, strong fingers of one hand wrapped tightly around both of my shackled wrist. The other cupped and squeezed my right breast. I bit my lip, not wanting to let out any moans. But, when a pair of teeth gently bit into my naked shoulder, I couldn't help but hiss but the unsuspecting pleasure.

"You think you're tough? I break tough guys twice my size just like tooth picks. If you confess now, I promise, I'll go easy on you." I swallowed hard once more. The need to feel release was nearly over whelming but the thought of being taken advantage of by none other than Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was the very reason my body is burning like this in the first place. "Do whatever you want to me, I have nothing to say." Carlton spun my around and kissed me passionately. "I am so happy you said that." Carlton pulled me over to the end of the room where an interrogation desk was. He turned me around and had me sit on the desk. I waited for him to shackle my hands to the table. After he was done, Carlton gave me one last hard kiss. "Last chance Danger, now talk!" I leaned up calmly, smirked, and licked his lips with the tip of my tongue. "Do your worst, _Detective_."

He smirked at me and got down on his knees. He spread my legs wide open and had me lay back on the table. I moaned out loud from the sudden attack. There was two hands roughly massaging my breast and one tongue deep inside of me. I squirmed under the triple assault. His hands felt fantastic as he squeezed my chest. His tongue swirled around inside me, hitting every sensitive nerve he could reach. I fought against my restraints. The indescribable pleasure I felt earlier was nothing compared to this. My head cocked back as moans got louder and louder. "Oh my gun! Oh my Gun! Oh My GUN!" Carlton hands moved from my breast down to my hips. He held them firm and steady as he continues to torment me more rapidly. I felt the same pressure building up once more. I was almost at my sweet peek for the second time. A few more licks later, "HOLY FUCK!" I felt myself cum hard as Carlton held me in place, licking up the access juices. Carlton pulled away and stood up, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. "Now, are you ready to confess?" My panting was so hard, there was no way I could talk, much less breath properly. I could hear the raffle of a thin fabric hit the floor. It had to be his boxers. I want to look but I could hardly move. After a moment of saying nothing, I heard Carlton's voice, "Dominique, are you ok? Do you want to stop?"

The thought of stopping now was like getting stabbed in the chest. "Detective," I finally managed, "as I've said, do your worst." I smiled up at the worried filled eyes and winked. He smiled down at me, those eyes that were filled with tender concern were once against filled with raw lust. His hand slid behind my back and uncuffed me from the table. Instead he cuffed my hands in front of me. "You want me to do my worst, Danger? You've got it." He picked my exhausted body up bridal style and carried me back to the bed. There, he laid me down. He then laid on top of me and he stuck his head through my cuffed arms. He was kissing me hard as I felt his hands slid up my back. He hands gripped my shoulder as he aligned himself at my entrance. I felt Carton push the tip of himself inside. I gasped into at the sudden feeling of pain. My inner muscles tensed, wrapping tighter around his enormous length. His hands gripped my shoulders tighter as he pushed himself deeper, make us both let out a long low moan. He broke the kiss as he steadied himself on his elbows while holding me in place. He looked right into my eyes as he pulled out and thrust himself completely in. "AH!" He did it again. "AHH!" And again. "AHHH!" And again. "AAHH!"

Every thrust was long, hard, and fast. Each time, he never took his eyes off of me as I gasp and moaned as he abused my g-spot. Then, he couldn't take it any more. He bent down to kiss me hungrily as he moved faster then ever. All of my muscles tensed and contracted violently as I scream into the kiss, releasing a powerful new orgasm I've never felt before. Carlton nails dug deep into my shoulders, drawing blood as he fill me with his white hot liquid. We broke the kiss. I was gasping for air as I tried to blink away the stars I was seeing. I felt Carlton rest his head in the curve of my neck. He was panting to but not even half as badly I was. After a few seconds, he got out from under my arms, grabbed the keys that was laying next to us on the night stand and uncuffed me completely. After that, he kissed me softly and smiled. "That was great! I can't wait for round two." My tired eyes shot wide open. I looked at Carlton with complete disbelief. "What?" Carlton gave me my favorite boyish smile and gave my nose a quick peck. "Come on, I'm not 29 any more but I do have a few rounds left." He's got to kidding me! "H-how many rounds are we talking now?" Carlton grinned at me.


	9. Good MorningGood Night

~Lassiter's POV~

It was around two in the morning when I went into the kitchen to grab a nice cold beer. I left Dominique, my princess, who slept quietly in my bed as I snuck out of the bedroom wearing only a fresh pair of boxers. I couldn't help but hum the whole way to the kitchen. This was the happiest day of my life! I open the fridge, grabbed my drink, and took a long slow drink of the cold and bitter liquid.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Lassie! Lassie! Are you ok? Speak to me Lassie, bark if you have to!"

_Spencer? _"What the hell?"

The violent knocking continued until I ran to the front door before Dominique woke up. Once there, I nearly ripped the door open to see,..

"Spencer! Guster! O'Hara? Henry!? McNab!? What the hell guys!?"

Everyone stopped, whatever they was doing, to eye my nearly nude body up and down. Suddenly Henry pushed pass me along with the others, making their way into my living room. I shut the door and rushed in to find everyone was looking around my house.

"Spencer, what the hell are all of you doing in my house?"

I forced myself to whisper as I shouted at the group of people intruding in my house and life. Suddenly, they all looked at me once more, except for O'Hara who tried to look any where but me. The older Spencer walked closer to me with his hands up, as if he was trying to comfort me.

"Carlton, listen to me. The station got a call from a scared couple who heard the sounds of a woman screaming in this house."

"So naturally, we thought of you."

"Shut it Shawn! Now Lassiter, we need to know, did something happen here with Dominique?"

I could feel my face flush, not just because I knew what happened to Dominique but, I was the one that was doing it to her.

"I-I, well we um, I don't have to explain myself to you! Now get out!"

I turned on my heels and made my way to the front door to let these idiots, plus O'Hara, out of my house.

"Carlton, what the hell happened to you back!?"

I turned to looked at O'Hara who was covering her mouth. Fear was clearly in her eyes. I tried to look at my back but I ended up spinning a couple of circles without success.

"What's wrong with my back?"

"Dude, it's looks like you got attacked by a savage raccoon! Most of your back is covered in dried blood."

I stared at the group in disbelief as they starred back. O'Hara then pulls out her gun.

"No body attacks my partner and gets away with it. Search the house!"

"Wait a second!"

No one listened to me as they spread out. I watched as McNab stayed in the living room to look around, Spencer and Gus went straight for my kitchen, O'Hara took the bathroom, and Henry was heading for my bedroom.

"Henry, stop!"

It was too late. Everyone was inside of my bedroom before I could get there and all eyes fell on my sleeping, beautiful princess. There she was on her side and was cuddling a big white pillow that just barely low enough to covered her chest. The only sheet that was left on the bed to cover Dominique's legs just barely managed to cover all the way up between her belly button and her bikini line. Looking at her now, I couldn't help noticing that she was laying next to the blood stains on the empty spot next to her where I laid for a few minutes before putting on fresh boxers and making my way the kitchen.

"Lassie, did you killer her?"

"NO!"

I looked over at my princess as I watch her begin to spur in her sleep but never opening her eyes.

"Carlton?"

"Dominique, this is Henry Spencer. I'm a retired cop and I'm here to help. Are you alright?"

Everyone lend in closer as she spoke in such a gentle voice, it almost couldn't be hear.

"Yes Darling, I'm fine. I just can't go any more rounds with you. I'm sorry Carlton but I've never had sex six times in a row before. (Yawn) Sleepy now, finish later."

She pulled the pillow closer and nuzzled her face into it such a cute way before falling back into a deeper sleep. I smiled at the angel on my bed.

"Ok, Dominique. You go sleepy bye while I get these people out of my house."

Though she was asleep, I blew Dominique a kiss as I push everyone else out of my bedroom and into my living room.

"There, as you can see I'm fine and so is Dominique. And before you say anything, yes, we had sex. And it was _fantastic _to. So you can let those pervy ease droppers know that the screaming they heard was in fact the music of beautiful love making."

"Love making? Lassiter, the last time I did love making, the bed room didn't look like a blood bath", Henry pointed out.

Gus leaned in closer, "And correct me if I'm wrong but did she say _six_ times in a row?"

I felt my blush returning once more.

"Yeah, so what I'm out of practice? Don't judge me! It's been while for me and despite what you all may think, I don't get a lot of action."

"Oh Lassie, we think a lot of unpleasant things about you. But never that knowing about your sex life was something that made me respect you a little and want to smash my head in with a rock in order to forget I knew anything from your sex in to begin with."

"Wow Sir, six times? Can you let me in on your secret because my anniversary is coming up and I really want to make my wife happy."

"Get out of my house McNab. Everyone, get out!"

To my relief, no one said a thing as they marched out of my front door. I went back into the kitchen, finished my beer, and went back into my room. I could see Dominique was still asleep, only now she was laying on her other side, still cuddling that big white pillow. I flipped the lights off and walked over to the bed without making a noise and climb in. I pulled the sheet up and covered both of us. I slid my arm up and under Dominique's neck as I wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her body firmly against mine. I then closed my eyes to inhaled deeply the sweet mixed scent of sweat and lavender that came from Dominique's hair.

"Thank you."

My eyes suddenly opened after Dominique spoke in her sleep again.

"For what?"

"For making me the luckiest woman on Earth."

Her? Lucky? 24 hours ago I believed that all romance was doomed to die in travesty, like a brand new, cherry red Lamborghini that gets blown up to bits all because of some ass hole decides to lite a cigarette at the gas station. But after being with Dominique, the scene was changing. Now I can actually imagine the Lamborghini making a clean get away right before the gas station and everyone there gets blown up. Now I can imagine me driving that Lamborghini. There's Dominique, at my side as we drive off into the sun set, hand in hand. Yes, I can imagine it all now and right now, I can feel this unusual pull in my heart, something I've felt only once before, with Victoria. But this pull was different. It felt stronger. It felt warm. It made me feel so safe. I held Dominique a little tighter as this new emotion began to progress. I'd give anything to make time freeze right now, just so I can hold Dominique in my arms forever, just so I could feel like this forever.

"I'm the lucky one."


	10. Let the Mission Begin

~Dominique's POV~

I found myself back in the station the next day. I tried walking a little slower since my body hasn't recovered from last night. I had a murderer to target damn it and I wasn't going to let a hot night of incredible, wild, inhumanly long lasting sex and a very sore body stop me. I'm just happy Carlton was a very early raiser by natural, thus giving me a quick ride home and a chance to hop,...limp, into the shower and change clothes before stopping for pancakes. Carlton really likes his pancakes. And then we came here. I kissed Carlton sweetly before we separated. He went to his desk and I went to the chief's office.

"Chief Vick, may I come in?"

"Of course Agent Danger. I got your files last night after you left and I wanted to extend my deepest apology. Your boss was very clear that your identity is to be protected no matter what the cost is."

I walked in and shook the older woman's hand.

"No apology needed," I said with a gentle smile.

"Please, sit."

I sat down on the chair. Then I pulled out papers from my purse and handed them to Vick.

"I need any details from any recent murder/rape victims you have on file starting three weeks ago starting today."

Vick quickly read over the file papers before laying them down on her desk.

"You're looking for a murderer call 'The Sadist Rapist', also known as 'Grimm Blood'? But what does that have to do with national security?"

"It was led to believe that this person was not only torturing women to near death before raping them, but is also involved in trading valuable government secrets to the foreign black market. Those secrets allows for illegal aliens to by pass their way into the country undetected."

"There's thousands of illegal aliens that enter into this country. Most are harmless."

"It's the harmless aliens I personally don't mind. I'm not originally from this country either so I know what it's like to want a better life. However, the aliens that I need to stop are part of a world wide Human Trafficking Ring and children are the main target."

"How do you know this guy is in Santa Barbara? And how does someone like you get put on a chase like these?"

I shook my head to push back the mixed emotions. I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by the 'someone like you' comment.

"I was put on this chase because I was the only one who was able to find a pattern to this guy's calling card and his traveling method. Not only would I like you to keep in touch with me, I would also like it if I can form a small team with your men."

The Chief slid the file back towards me but didn't say anything. Instead, she put her elbows on her desk and rested her head on her hands. I waited patiently for a minute or so before Vick spoke up again.

"How many do you need?"

"4 at most."

"And I assume you want Detective Lassiter on board as well."

"Absolutely not."

Vick raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? I thought-"

"Involving Carlton would not only a mistake, but also a liability. Personal emotions should never get involved with business, especially when a case is this sensitive."

"I understand."

"Thank you, now I need the files on all of your employees and a private room."

~30 minutes later~

I was sitting in a large room right next to the Chief's office. There was a large stack of files on the left about 2 feet high. I signed. The only thing I hated worst then hearing the high pitch screaming of someone I was torturing was paper work. And this is a lot of paper work. If Carlton wasn't able too see me through the window and I would've cried. At least when I torture people I get to wear my Batman earplugs.

One by one I started to read through the files of every single person that works in this station. Most people I read about, I have no idea how these people are even able to tie their shoes. The average number of cases solved in this station made the dumbest man in my department look like a genius. There was a about ten cops that been here for years but never solved a single case. No wander Santa Barbara is the murder capital of the world. These criminals aren't genius. Most of these cops are just dumb.

'Lassiter, Carlton.'

I picked up the heavy file. Carlton's file was at least twice as big as the others. I know I shouldn't read this but I'm curious. Last night, I knew Carlton was lying to me about his track record. But then again, he couldn't have been lying that badly. After all, he is Head Detective for a reason. Curiosity got the better of me. I open the file and began to read. So Carton didn't solve nearly as many cases as he said last night. That figures. But the King Pin case was true and also about 150 murders he solved by himself. They wasn't all solved last year mind you, but since he began his career. Also, he really was the youngest Head Detective in Santa Barbara history. A lot of his recent cases however, was solved with the help of Shawn Spencer who is also the son of a fantastic retired cop, Henry Spencer. Carlton's partner is a Juliet O'Hara, cute. Carlton also seems to have a lot of problems with keeping his gun full. The was a record of over a 150 unauthorized misuses of firing his gun, mostly at squirrels? Ok, I may have met my match in unauthorized guns shootings. Then I saw it. Carlton has an inappropriate relationship with his former partner, Lucinda Barry. This was some years ago of course but it was still upsetting. This O'Hara girl was blond and beautiful just like the other girl, but I shouldn't worry though. So far, there was only one relationship with in the station that Carlton was involved in. I'll just keep my eye on O'Hara for now, just in case.

I continued through my boyfriend's file. I read through his reports. I read through the complaints filed against him which is why his file weighs about five pounds. Apparently, Carlton wasn't known for his 'sensitivity' even for victims. Other than that, Carlton's record was impressive. Though his reports from his early years where pretty hilarious. Burst out laughing when I read how he tackled an old woman when he thought she robbed a bank. It turned out to be her grandson who robbed the bank. I was happy once I saw a great improvement since then in his later reports. Carlton, my Carlton, was a hell of a Detective after all. In 16 years, he never took an off day, giving him 325 days of vacation time total. That'll be helpful if we ever want to travel sometime in the future. After I was satisfied, I put Carlton's file in the 'read' pile and began to read through the other files. By noon, I had four files in my hand and the other 137 files, I left on the table. I got up and walked back to Vick's office.

"Did you find the people you wanted?"

"Yes, and you would you call them in here?"

"Of Course."

After a few more minutes of waiting in her office, Vick came back with the four men that I needed.

"Special Agent Danger, you know Shawn Spencer, Burton Guster, and Buzz McNab. This other gentle is Henry Spencer, Shawn Spencer's father. Everyone, the is Special Agent Dominique Danger, from Homeland Security."

"Oh wow! I've never met everyone from Homeland Security before. I'm really sorry that I tackled you yesterday."

"Me too."

I smiled at Buzz and Shawn.

"It's fine you two."

"Shawn, you tackle a federal agent!?"

"You see dad, it was an honest mistake. Gus and I thought that Dominique was an alien and wanted to use Lassie as a sex slave to have intergalactic babies in order to take over the world."

"You what!?"

Henry looked at Shawn, horrified. Then he looked at me with regret.

"I am so sorry about my son's behavior. You have my word, he's an idiot."

I started to laugh. I know I'm going to like this team of mine.

"It's fine. Shall we get started then?"

The was a moment of silence before I continued.

"As you four are now aware, I'm in Santa Barbara on business and I need your help along with Chief Vick."

"Question?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"Are we going to be a team, if so, can we be have code names like Optimist-Prime or Megatron?"

"Or how about the Thundercats?"

"I like the Thundercats."

"Would you three shut up and let Agent Danger speak!"

I smiled at Henry, giving him a silent thank you.

"Yes, you guys are apart of my team. This case of mine is top secret, so I need full cooperation from you four."

"Another question, why is Buzz here?"

The giant teddy bear man looked slightly hurt at the question, but he didn't say anything. I could telling from his eye's that he was also wondering the same thing.

"Because, despite Officer McNab not have the same track number as you other three, he does the most impressive number of solved cases of anyone who is still in uniform. And the only reason he's not a Detective himself is that he didn't pass the personality portion of his test, other wise, he would make a fantastic detective himself."

"Aww, thank you Special Agent Danger. Or should we call you Miss Danger?"

"You're welcome and please, if everyone could just call me Dominique, that would be perfect."

"Ok, Dominique," Buzz said.

"Can we call you Dom, or the Dominator, or how about DD for short?"

"No for the first two, but I will except DD."

"Great, so what's the sitch DD?"

"The situation is, I'm undercover. No can one outside of this office can know who I really am."

"Is that's why you slept with Lassiter?"

My mouth dropped at Gus's question. I hear Chief Vick choking on her coffee from behind me. I felt my cheeks flush. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. _Count to ten, count to ten._

"Did Carlton tell you we slept together, Gus?"

I heard Gus make a small whimper and the two friends took a few steps back, and where now standing behind McNab.

"No, Dominique, Lassiter didn't tell us anything. You did."

I opened my eyes to look at Henry who kept eyeing his now terrified son, friend and me. Henry quickly explained everything that happened early this morning; the call, Carlton answering the door in only boxer, the blood on his back and bed, and how they found my naked exhausted body that was just barely covered, and the fact that I talk in my sleep. I rubbed my face with both hand while trying to push back my humiliation with whatever dignity I had left. _I hate you Santa Barbara._

"Carlton and I are in a real relationship now. It was completely unexpected an unintentional but, it happened and it's still real. Which is why I don't want anything said in this room to leave this room, other wise, there will be serious hell to pay by me. I do not want Carlton involved in this case, no matter what. Go it?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good, now be we can begin."


	11. The Worm

~Dominique's POV~

I had my team in the conference room. We were going over every detail of the case. Henry, Spencer, Buzz, and myself were looking at the numerous pictures spread out on the table. Gus was hiding in the corner, glancing at the brutal photos here and there. I couldn't blame him. Not everyone has a strong stomach for such graphic pictures. And right here laying before my eyes, are 26 pictures, all of tortured women. One was skinned alive. Another was choked and beaten, every single bone in her body was broken before Grimm Blood finally raped and killed her. And the most horrifying part was, the first two had it easy. Each woman suffered worst than the previous. My heart bleed for the these women, which is why I made a silent promise. Whenever I find the sick fuck who did this, I'll make sure he knows exactly what true pain is. After all, torture is _my_ specialty.

"All of these women are beautiful but they're different ages, race, height, and weight. Besides being at the wrong place and the wrong time, what the hell do these women have in common", ask Henry.

"They, like me, got out of an abusive relationship at one point of their live. The only difference between me and these women, they didn't have a gun to help them," I said quite bluntly before continuing. "These women were with different men at different times. However, the one thing that ties these women together is the fact that they're survivors. They got beaten and raped by previous boyfriends or husbands. And when these women finally had enough, they were able to turn their pain into power. Daniel Brown, age 56, went home one day after work to get beaten by her husband. She finally fought back after 25 years of abuse. Needless to say, she didn't have a gun, but she did have a frying pan. She clubbed the bastard until he was unconscious, packed up her clothes and left. He never saw her again after that. Michelle O'Brian, age 16, ran away from home to stay with her boyfriend who was 23. He got Michelle hooked on crack for a while and then charged his friends a fee in order to take advantage of her while she was in her weaken state. She was a victim of 7 men. A few months later, she found a few videos of her abuse was posted on the internet. She then waited for her boyfriend to come home. He was drunk and started to hit her when she took a crow bar to his crotch several times. She then called the police. It's the same situation for the rest of them. Women who took their lives back, that was the pattern."

Shawn held up a the picture of LuLu, a 34 year old Asian woman do was fed alive to rats. "The women, the history, this case, you're statement last night to the press, you're the bait!"

My glaze went down to the pictures. Suddenly, I felt ashamed. I was the best agent in the department. There was never a case I couldn't complete. Now here I am, not as a strong agent who takes down terrorist but a worm. In this case, I'm only a worm dangling on a hook in front of the monster I can't see in this deep dark water above land. The shame I felt wasn't the fact that I was pawn for my department, nor my country. The shame I felt was the fact that I felt scared. I planned on being caught by this monster in human flesh but, I didn't plan on meeting Carlton. I didn't plan on meeting Buzz, Gus, Shawn, or Henry. When this guy captures me, I will die. I thought of Carlton in that moment. 'I don't want to die.'

"Yes, I am. That's why I need constant surveillance around me. We're looking for a man with a grudge against strong women, a man that was ashamed that his control, his power over others, was taken away. We need to find this guy and we need to find him now."

By the time the meeting was over, I noticed the large amount of time that lapsed by and how incredibly hungry I was. That's right, I didn't eat lunch. Carlton invited me out with him and his partner, Juliet, but I had files to read. As I walked out of the hall behind everyone else, I looked over to Carlton's desk. I noticed when he looked up and saw me, his eyes lit up in the most beautiful way. I've never seen anyone's eye light up like that before, at least, no at me. He smiled at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I quickly went back to Vick to let her know I was leaving before I went to see Carlton, who was putting on his jacket.

"You ready to get out of here?"

Carlton asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew people was starring at us, I just wish I knew why. I've been out of the dating business for so long, I can't remember what's 'normal' in a happy relationship. It's still normal for boyfriends and girlfriends to embrace each other, isn't it? If it isn't normal, unusual feels pretty damn good.

"I'm more than ready."

Right when Carlton was about to kiss me, his desk phone began to ring.

"One second."

Carlton quickly kissed my forehead before answering the phone.

"Carlton. Yes. Yes. Alright, we'll be right there."

Carlton hung up the phone and cursed. Then he turn towards me and smiled nervously. It really kills me how adorable he looks right now. The worst part is, Carlton doesn't even know how cute he can be at times.

"Dominique,"

"Go."

Carlton looked at me for a second.

"My cool boyfriend has a job to do, so he better do it. Now go ahead and kick some serious criminal ass!"

Carlton grabbed me and dipped me, kissing passionately in front of everyone, completely taking my breath away. After the kiss, he brought me up.

"I'm gonna go kick some ass, O'Hara, let's roll!"

Carlton gave me one more peck on the lips before he and his, now shocked, partner left the station. I almost hate how much he turns me on. There was one thing I did hated though, now I needed to find a ride home.


	12. Love's Deranged

~Lassiter's POV~

"Dear Sweet Lady Justice!"

Walking in on this crime scene nearly made my heart leap out of my chest as I held back the erg to cover my nose and mouth in order to protect myself from the stench of the body that has been rotting for three days. Thankfully, I was able to keep down my lunch as I stared at the gruesome sight. Nailed against the wooden wall, inside of an abandon house, was another victim of rape and murder. She was young, beautiful and in no way deserve such a horrifying death. It wasn't because of the naked young woman that was nailed to the wall, nor was it because of her rib cage was ripped open with her organs laying on the floor right in front of the body, and not even the eyes that were burnt out that make me fell sick to my stomach, it was how much this victim looked like Dominique. This girl could have been Dominique's twin, just like the previous victim. The previous victim, Bethany, was also tall, had long brown hair, and was beautiful. At least until some sick bastard got his hands on her. If it wasn't for the ID in we found in her coat, the only article of clothing the victim had on her, the department would still be trying to some how get a DNA sample from the body which was drowned acid. This is the second victim that matches Dominique's distribution but, what the hell does this mean?

A sudden fear of losing my girlfriend to this maniac hit me like a lightning bolt. I quickly left the house and pulled out my phone. After calling the number, I impatiently waited for Dominique to pick up, which every ring I listened to made my heart pound harder.

"Hello."

"Dominique!"

"Ow, Carlton, what's with the shouting?"

I finally let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Carlton? Are you ok? What happened?"

I was about to speak when I heard voices in the background.

"Is Spencer and Guster with you?"

"Hi Lassie!"

I wanted to punch something, gag, and be relieved all at once. Mostly, hearing Dominique's voice was enough to just make me relieved.

"Yes. They were so sweet as to give me a ride home. We stopped along the way to grab a quick bite. I've never had a burger before, they're absolutely delicious!"

"I'm glad you're happy. Sweety-Pie, would you be so kind to put Spencer on."

"Of course."

"What's up Lassie?"

"Spencer, I need you to listen to me and listen to me _very_ carefully."

"Sure thing."

"I need you and Guster to keep an eye on Dominique the entire time I'm not there."

"Why? What happened?"

"There's a deranged killer out lose in Santa Barbara and he's been targeting women who look just like Dominique. I will even pay you to stay with her at all times, sense suspicious people if you have to. Just don't let her out of your sight!"

I hung up the phone before Spencer could get a word in. I looked around and noticed the numerous pair of eyes watching me. I straighten out my shirt and went back inside of the house.

"O'Hara, what do we got?"

I looked over at my partner who looked pale and speechless.

"O'Hara?"

"Yes," she finally snapped out of it."

"It's ok. Whoever did this, we're going to nail this bastard."

I gave O'Hara a comforting pat on the shoulder. After that, asked the Blood Splatter Analyst, Doug, to tell me what happened.

"Well Sir, the women was alive when she was brought here. The blood under her finger nails indicate she fought back. The blood on the wall, sprayed out when the attacker kept slapping her, breaking her nose. She was nailed to the wall alive which is why there's so much blood that came from her hands. The bruises on the victims legs are finger marks from where the attacker held the victim as he raped her. Then afterwards, he cut her chest open, breaking the rib cage, and finally ripped her organs out, I'm guessing he used a skinning knife for that."

"Fine, what about the eyes?"

"That was the last then he did. I couldn't tell you why. But what I can tell you is, this man is around 6'4, left handed, very strong and very angry. You want to look for a skinning knife as I said, as well as a pretty powerful electric screw driver."

"Thanks Doug, now I won't be able sleep for weeks."

"I'm just doing my job, Sir."

Doug left when I ordered the body to be sent to autopsy for further review. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. I grabbed a pair of twisters from the one of the forensics guys. I pulled down the lip of the dead girl with a gloved hand. Using the twisters, I pulled out, what looked like, a piece a paper with writing on it.

_"Love is like death, it must come to us all, but to each his own unique way and time, sometimes it will be avoided, but never can it be cheated, and never will it be forgotten."_

"Carlton, what is it?"

"It's, it's nothing," I said as I felt my voice nearly tremble.

O'Hara grabbed the paper from my hands and read it out loud.

"Love is like death, it must come to us all, but to each his own unique way and time, sometimes it will be avoided, but never can it be cheated, and never will it be forgotten."

O'Hara looked at the paper a moment longer before her eyes returned to me.

"What does this mean?"

"It means, whoever did this is looking for someone."

"How do you know?"

"Think about it O'Hara. We found a note inside the coat of yesterday's victim next to her ID. What did that note say?"  
"'_"My love for her is so great, that if all the leaves on all the trees were tongues, they could not declare it._', so he's trying to find an ex-girlfriend?"

"Maybe, or an ex wife."


	13. Change of Plans

~Dominique's POV~

"Shawn, what did Carlton want", I ask as Shawn handed me back my phone. I took another bite of my double bacon burger as I waited for Shawn to find his words.

"Lassie wants to pay me and Gus to keep an eye on you whenever he's not around."

"That's odd, I assumed he didn't like you, that or you two are former lovers," I said while taking another bite.

"Please, I'd afraid he may cut me with his razor sharp stern bush, plus, Lassie doesn't even know how to hold a man tenderly in his arms."

He took a long sip of his pineapple smoothie, pouting. I nearly choked on my cherry coke. When did all of this happen?! Shawn looked deep in thought before looking over at me.

"Actually, he sounded really worried. He said how there's a deranged killer targeting women who look like you. I'm guesting that it's Grimm Blood, but the thing that I'm worried about is, why is this guy suddenly targeting women who look like you now? Our killer only goes after strong women, so my guess is, there are two crazy killers in Santa Barbara."

I paused for a moment. The woman from yesterday's crime scene also had a note found on her, a passage from the Brother Grimm's Fair Tale book. However, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little alarming how much the woman looked like me. This new victim must have looked like me as well, other wise, I don't think Carlton would have called.

"Two killers you say? Yes, it's possible but, I did make an announcement yesterday on the news. Grimm Blood must have saw it. If this is the case, he's targeting me specifically. That must be why this victim looks me while the last one was just coincident."

"I don't know, DD. I don't think you should be doing this. I mean, what if something really happens to you and we can't save you in time?"

"Shawn, do you know why I chose you and Gus?"

"Because of the undefitable power of Shawn Spencer and his trusty sidekick, Magic Head?"

"Ying and Yang, I read your file very careful when I saw the case. You alone solved an unsolvable case. You've saved your mother, and you saved Juliet as well as an old girlfriend of yours. If I'm to be captured by a mad man, you're the only one who will be able to find me. Even if it's too late, you'll be the only one who will be able to find him."

Shawn took a deep, sad breath, "The thing is, I nearly lost three women I love. I can't go through that pain again. If you're spy-knapped, Lassie is going to go through what I felt when I nearly lost Jules."

Shawn looked at me with such concern, it actually made me feel guilty for my plan. I knew he was right but if I don't stop this guy, women and children would continue to suffer, all because I was a coward.

"I'm not backing down, Shawn. This guy is without a doubt, America's most wanted, however, you're right. We need to be smarter about this. I need more information about this Human Trafficking business."

Without saying another word, I picked up my phone and I dialed the one number I knew from heart.

"Who are you calling", asked Gus. Before I could answer, I already heard the voice I longed to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Darling", I said while smiling at the voice I missed so much.

"Dominique? Is this really you?"

"Yes, it is. I really hate bothering you but I need a favor, a very big one too."

"Say no more. Where shall we meet? Shall I bring wine?"

"I'm in Santa Barbara, California and wine isn't necessary."

"Don't be silly, wine is always necessary."

"How soon can I see you then?"

"Tonight. I'll be on the roof of the Hilton Hotel at 10:00."

"I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then."

I put my phone down and noticed Shawn and Gus watching me.

"And who was that? You have a man on the side, don't you! Girl, you need Jesus."

Gus shook his head at me as if he was a disapproving parent.

"Yeah, how could you do that to Lassie, The Lord of Stern Bush, you're an animal DD, an animal," Shawn shouted as I put my hands up in defense.

"Now wait a second! I am NOT seeing anyone on the side. This is strictly business."

Both boys 'tsk' at me.

"Well if you both believe me, come with me. Watch, listen, use your 'psychic' abilities if you have to, but I am innocent."

Shawn and Gus leaned away from me to bicker among themselves, if that's what they were actually doing. It was more like Shawn clicking his tongue and shaking his head and Gus was cooing like a pigeon and flapped his hands up and down as if he grown tiny wings while he was nodding his head. I have to admit, these are by far the most bazaar Americans I've ever met. I've never felt to intrigued and slightly embarrassed at the same time before. After a minute or so, they finally looked back at me.

"Well", I asked.

"We'll stay and watch, but only because Lassie and you are both paying us too but, we have demands."

"Demands?"

"Yes, we want a room paid in full Hilton Hotel, the Presidential Suite, cameras and listening devices, snacks, preferable Gummies in the shape of Bears and tiny cakes, and a complete box set of the Mentalist. We like to make fun of that guy because he's clearly a fake while I am not."

"Are you both serious?"

Gus leaned in closer, a dead serious look was in his eyes.

"We don't ever play when delicious Gummie Bears or tiny cakes are at stake. Take it or leave it."

I've never thought that a moment like this would happen to me but, here I am and I'm completely dumbstruck.

"Fine! Fine."

I had to pinch the bridge of my nose. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"All right gentlemen, shall we away?"

The three of us stood up in union as we made are way out of the restaurant.

It was about 9:30 when all of the camera and listening devices where set up. Shawn and Gus was in their room, which I paid for. I stayed on the roof top, leaning on the edge while looking over at the blacken sea. I breathed in salty cold air, missing my home in Italy. Santa Barbara was beautiful, however it wasn't home. It's been under a week since I've been in California and 5 months since I've been in America, moving State to State while trying to solves cases and catch international criminals. However, no matter where I went, no matter how long I was gone, I know in my heart I'll always long for my home, my real home in the narrow streets of Italy.

I closed my eyes as I tried to remember my old life, the narrow street side walks that were made of cobblestone and the different smells with each passing turn of a building. I still remember how sometimes I could smell fresh hot bread, baking in the fire oven. The smell was so sweet and rich that it could make the driest of mouths water. Other times, I remember smelling spices, freshly picked and just waiting to be tossed in someone pan of roasted peppers. Other times, around other buildings, I remember smelling wine: rich, crisp, and sweet. I also missed so many different things but the one thing I missed most of all, was him.

"Dominique, you look absolutely ravishing."

I turned around and saw two empty wine glasses in his left hand while the right hand held a bottle of Da Vinchie Red Wine.

"Despereaux, how I've missed you", I smiled at my friend.


	14. Old Flame

~Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter's POV~

"Spencer, what the hell is this!? Where's Dominique?"

Lassiter's face redden with anger as he watched the idiot psychic and Guster eat tiny cakes and watching the TV screen instead of keeping an eye on Dominique.

"Relax Lassie. We are watching DD. She's on the roof right now, waiting to meet her super cool spy friend", Shawn said calmly while eating another defenseless gummy bear.

"We're watching her through these spy cameras that she installed on the roof. She's on the TV right now."

"Spy cameras?"

The red in Lassiter's face left as quickly as it came.

"Move over", Lassiter commanded as he squeezed himself on the extremely soft and comfortable couch, right between Shawn and Gus. He then grabbed a hand full of gummy bears and began to eat them. He did see Dominique on the roof. He saw her perfectly in fact. The coloring was spot on, even in the night. The sound was loud and clear. Where ever Dominique got these camera he hope she would be able to get him some to play with. These were great! Suddenly, someone else came on the screen.

"Despereaux!", all three men shouted in unison.

"Dominique, you look absolutely ravishing", Despereaux said while smiling.

Dominique turned to look at the older man and smile.

"Despereaux, how I've missed you," Dominique said.

Shawn and Gus glanced at each other behind Lassiter's back while Carlton's face turned pale. Shawn looked at Lassiter and patted his back awkwardly.

"When we called you Lassie, we forgot to mention that Dominique said that all of this was a strictly business meeting."

Lassiter didn't say anything, he only watched the screen.

~Dominique's POV~

Despereaux was just as gorgeous as I remember, thick golden hair, playful blue eyes, perfect pale face, and full soft lips. I watched him put down the glasses and wine on a lone small round table that was on his left. When he was done, I couldn't help my self, I ran at him and embraced him just as hard as he embraced me. I felt him excitedly pick me up and swing me around. I squealed with delight. After he put me down, his hand was behind my neck and soft lips where on mine before I could react. He kissed me firmly, wanting. I could taste the fresh minty toothpaste on his lips. I gasped in shock of the unexpected kiss. I push Despereaux away gently as I panted, slightly blushing.

"I see I've token your breath away, just like when you took my breath away from me the first day I laid my eyes on you", Despereaux said, smiling.

"Oh Darling, that was years ago."

"I remember. It was 5 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 18 hours and 42 minutes exactly."

The tall blond stated proudly. I however, was astonished.

"Do you keep track of all of the women you meet?"

"Not all, only you."

I smiled while blushing again.

"You need a woman, and not one just for dirtying your bed sheets either."

"I would love to have a woman: a beautiful, sexy, perfect woman that I would lavish in riches and worship like a goddess. But, you said no."

"That's because you have the most dangerous tongue," I smirked at the fun memories of how we use to get into trouble, mostly because Despereaux didn't know when to keep his mouth shut in the face of danger, or men with guns.

Despereaux stepped closer towards me, never removing his hands off my hips. I kept my hands on his chest to keep a safe distance, so our mouths wouldn't meet again. He leaned down, resting forehead on mind, looking deeply into my eyes, smiling.

"My tongue isn't capable with just causing _danger, _Dominique. If you recall, it's also capable of causing the most sensual and incredible forms of pleasure."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I blushed at least 50 shades of red.

~Back in the suite~

Lassiter jumped and went to attack the TV. Shawn and Gus jumped up to try and hold him back by grabbing on to each of his arms.

"Get your limy hands off of my woman you toothless, British bastard!"

"Lassie, it's just a TV!"

"AAHHH!"

"Just wait till I see you! I'm gonna unload my gun in your face!"

"Lassie, calm down! And please rephrase that!"

"Shawn! He's too strong! AAHH!"

~Dominique~

"I recall", I said while looking away, feeling ashamed of myself suddenly as I felt my body crave to be touched once more by the man in front of me.

I hated how Despereaux talked to me. What made it worst was how much I hated how much I loved it. He knew about my sex addiction and so he knows how talking to me in a certain way, or even in a certain tone effects me. I could fell my core heating up like lava with the sheer memory of my first time with the infamous art thief, my first time _ever_. I remember how it was 'supposed' to be my mission to capture and torture this beautiful man. I was suppose to seduce him into following me into one of my torture chambers and trap him. I was suppose to rip out chunks of his flesh, melt his limbs off with molten hot liquid steel until he told me where he kept his stolen property so I can then give it all back to the art dealers. And finally, I was suppose to kill him and rid the world of his body in a way only I could do, to never be found. However, none of that happened.

Despereaux instead found my bottle of pills without my knowledge one our first date, therefore, finding out about my addiction. And so, I was the one that was seduced. He teased me with whispering sweet exotic nothings in my ear, gentle kisses on my lips, cheeks, and the sweet spots on my neck, and gently caressing my body where it was only visible while I was fully clothed, not where I needed to be caressed. It drove me to insanity, how slowly he took his time playing _gentleman _for weeks. Of course, I didn't know back then that that was his plan: to drive me crazy, to have me drag him to the hidden bed chambers inside of the Queen's castle, to have me begging to be touched for the first time, desperately pulling Despereaux on top of me and finally to be withering beneath him as he forced me feel pleasures I've never known before. I felt my body shiver from that memory, one of many.

"But Darling, that was a long time ago, plus it wouldn't have worked, you and I."

I looked up at my long time friend and old time lover. He's face was gentle, a smiled was formed on his playful lips, and there was even that same old twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you serious? We would have been perfect together! I steal things. You kill people. We were a match made in heaven, you and I."

"Yes, yes I know. It would have been a dream come true but, I couldn't. I-I was married", I whispered the last part, stepping away, turning my back towards the handsome thief.

"You wasn't married. You were _sold," _Despereaux interjected.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears.

"Dominique, it's me. You don't have to lie to me."

Suddenly, gently, Despereaux's arms were around me once more, his chin rested on my shoulder. I felt myself panting again, my tears flowing from my eyes against my will as other memories began to resurface. I turned around once again, wrapping my arms around Despereaux's neck as I finally allowed myself to cry for the first time in over 2 years.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Darling. He can't hurt you again. Oh Dominique, I would have giving anything to prevent your suffering."

Despereaux gently soothed by hair for what seemed like hours until I was finally calm enough to talk. I pulled away slightly, trying to rub my tears away with the back of my hand. Despereaux placed one hand on my cheek, softly rubbing away the salty droplets that was still forming in my eyes.

"Dominique, why hadn't come to me? I would have protected you. I could have hidden you. We could have run away, together."

I shook my head.

"He would have found us. He would have killed you."

Suddenly, Despereaux's playful, sweet face turn dark and serious. He then held my face with both hands.

"I would rather have died a thousand deaths then to let that man abuse you for another moment."

Tears began to stream down my red, heated cheeks once more.

"You don't understand," I said weakly, grabbing Despereaux's wrist firmly but not in a hurtful way, "You were the only friend I've ever had."

Despereaux's face soften as he pulled me into another hug, letting me cry into his shoulder once more.

"Oh my Darling."

~Back in the suite~

Shawn sat on the couch watching DD and Despereaux, eating gummy bears by the handful, sniffling at the sad and yet touching scene. Gus cried as he sat next to Shawn, going through tissues by the handfuls. Lastly, there sat Lassiter, tied up with bed sheets to a chair that was next to Shawn and gagged with a giant size pineapple muffin. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to seriously drag Despereaux into a dark alley, cut his tongue out, and stab that smug English prick right in the face until forensics couldn't even I.D. him. However, the pain he felt was over whelming. The woman he really liked, was friends with his arch nemesis. What was worst, they seemed to have a sexual history, while Dominique was married, or how Despereaux said, sold. Lassiter hadn't expect to know everything about Dominique within a few days but, he didn't think he'd learn so much about her from spying on her, like some type of creepy stalker. Lassiter wanted to look away from the TV screen but he couldn't. This was suppose to be business, right? Lassiter needed to know what the business was about. Lassiter needed to know if there was a real reason why his girlfriend need to see the man that he despised so much. Lassiter silently prayed that if he had to get his heart broken again, let there be a true reason behind it, a reason that at least he could understand.

~Dominique~

"Why did you named me 'Despereaux'? I've always want to asked but, I've never gotten a chance until now. It's not because of my ears, is it?"

I smiled by the fact that Despereaux trying to distracted me from my past.

"It was the day you stole the Monnalisa just for the fun of it", I said, while pulling away slightly.

"It was also the day you killed those three mob members with a single pen", Despereaux chimed in.

"Yes, that to. That night, you reminded me so much of that little mouse because you've always chosen to act different then other men, completely independent from rules. You've always had such a strong curiosity, it completely killed your fear of consequence."

Despereaux took my hand and led me to the table. He pushed my seat in from behind and poured me a glass of wine before pouring himself one. Then finally, he sat down, facing me.

"My curiosity was strong because I longed to have beautiful things. Perhaps you should have called me Chiaroscuro instead."

"You're too handsome to be seen as a rat."

"True, but I did failed as a thief."

Despereaux took a sip of his wine before he signed out loud. He then looked away slightly, as if he was in a deep thought suddenly or a deep engraved memory.

"You've always gotten what you set out to get, though."

Despereaux's eyes were fixed on mine once more. Though he smiled, I could still see the sadness in his eyes. He reached across the table, grabbing my hand in both of his.

"Not always. I only thing I failed to steal was your heart."

_You've always had my heart, _I thought to myself, biting my lower lip once more. I couldn't say it out loud though. I was with Carlton now. Our relationship had just began. What kind of woman could possibly cut a flower off it's steam before it even has a chance to bloom. Carlton, I wish I could be with him right now, in his arms.

"Marry me."

"What!?"

I before I could say anything else, Despereaux was in front of me, on one knee, holding on open tiny box revealing a platinum ring with 5 karate diamonds. I gasped. I've never seen anything so beautiful.

~Back in the Suite~

Shawn and Gus gasped out at the same time as DD.

"She's gonna say yes. She's going to say YES", Gus sang out loud.

Shawn and Gus started to bounce up and down on the couch, squealing like teen aged girls with excitement pumping through their veins.

"If DD marries Despereaux, we can be at a triple 'D' wedding. I call best man", Shawn shouted as he and Gus hugged.

"HMM!"

Shawn and Gus looked over at a very angry Lassie.

"Oops, I mean, don't worry Lassie, I'm sure DD will say no."

"Why? Who would choose Lassiter over Despereaux? The man is better looking, better physically fit, has a sweet English accent,.."

"Gus!"

Shawn make a 'don't state the obvious' look.

"Oh, I mean, don't worry Lassie, DD is sure to pick you."

Shawn and Gus looked at Lassiter who looked like he want to hunt the two down and bash their skulls in.

~Dominique's POV~

"I love you Dominique Danger, and I can't spend another moment in my life with out you. I know you love me too, so just say yes."

"How do you know how I feel", I asked, trying to stall for time, thinking of a way to tell Despereaux about my relationship with Carlton without hurting his feeling too bad.

"Because, if you didn't love me, you would have tortured me to death all of those years ago like you was suppose to. With your taste, I imagine you would have had me being eaten alive by wild and vicious dogs."

It was true. The smirk on Despereaux's face revealed that he knew that I knew he was right. I still made him disappear though, not by my boss's way, but by my own way. Instead of killing Despereaux, I hid Despereaux in my underground home in Italy that not even the government knew about. The I erased all evidence of the thief's true identity, and gave him a new name and a new life as Pierre Despereaux. I went as so far to even face the death penalty for him. Only out of love would someone be craziest enough to do the things I did for him. However, my mind was on Carlton. I've only known Carlton Lassiter for two days and yet, I feel such a strong connection for the odd ball detective. I can't bring myself to betray him.

"I can't."

Despereaux's smirk fell into a frown, then quickly returned to a smile.

"I see. You want to take things slow. Well, I'm fine with that. As long as it's not too slow I hope. After all, you're the only woman that ever made me feel as if I was 16 again. And the way you use to make me moan uncontrollable while I was underneath you, you're a true artist, you know that. *Sign* I never could find another woman that could do that to me; to act like a shy untainted girl one minute just to take charge in an instant, putting me in my place, make me feel like helpless, naughty, school boy who's was in desperate need of a thorough spanking."

"Despereaux, you are always in need of a thorough spanking."

We both laughed as he stood up. He then grabbed my hands, bringing me up with him.

"I've have been a very naughty boy, Dominique. I think I could use that spanking right now."

Despereaux leaned in to kiss me. I dropped my head before his sweet, soft lips could connect with mine. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly before pulling away.

"I see now. You have a fellow in your life."

It wasn't a question. I looked up to see my friend's face. He looked hurt and confused.

"He's more attractive than me, isn't he? Don't tell me he's some young, dashing, Ken doll type."

"No, it's not that."

"Is it my age then?"

"Despereaux", I tried to interject.

"It is, isn't it? Darling, I know I'm a _fair_ bit older, over twice your age even but, I promise you, whatever this new man of yours is able to give you, I can promise you a hundred fold. If you don't believe me, look at my clothing. I bet that other chap can't afford even just one of my suits."

"Despereaux," I tried again.

"Can he even tie cherry steams in a double knot, I think not."

"DESPEREAUX!"

"Come now Darling, there's not need for shouting, unless you wish for the company of a real man tonight", Despereaux smirked.

It was a light and playful smirk, the type that I loved the most. I tried not to but, I failed to hide the smile that formed on my lips.

"Carlton _is _a real man and also very sweet."

"Carlton is his name then. Well, if this _Carlton_ knows what's best, he should surrender you this instant."

"And what if I don't?"

I looked over behind Despereaux.

"Carlton?"

"_That_ is Carlton?"

Despereaux looked at me in total disbelief.

"I'm your Huckleberry."


	15. Three's a Crowd

~Shawn and Gus's POV~

"Shawn, why did we let Lassie go? Don't you know the man is going to kill Despereaux?"

"Please, Lassie isn't going to _kill_ Despereaux. If anything, this is going to be a fun, comedy fight between friends, like Roger Rees and Cary Elwes from Men in Tights."

Gus looked over at Shawn as he popped a tiny lemon cake into his mouth.

"You're casting Lassie as Cary Elwes?"

Shawn looked back at Gus with the same look of disbelief.

"Of course not! Gus, I'm casting Despereaux as Cary Elwes and Lassie as Roger Rees."

Gus looked back at the screen as Lassie made it to the roof top.

"Lassie and Despereaux look nothing like Roger Rees or Cary Elwes!"

Shawn pointed at the screen at Despereaux.

"How can you say the Despereaux and Cary look nothing alike?"

Gus tsk at Shawn.

"Because _Shawn, _Carly Elwes is a hero and wears tights and feathers. Despereaux is a thief and wears tacky expensive suits and has gadgets. Clearly, they look nothing alike."

"Despereaux _clearly _has Cary Elwes potential and I think that if we have the two meet, Cary would think the same thing. Plus, I think you're just jealous that Despereaux has cooler stuff."

"Please Shawn,...maybe a little. Oh, did you take Lassie's gun off of him before you untied him?"

"Was I suppose to?"

~Dominique's POV~

"I'm your Huckleberry."

Carlton's eyes were inflamed with rage as he glared at Despereaux. Despereaux looked at me in total disbelief.

"You turned me down for _that?_"

Before I could reply, Carlton took his jacket off and tossed it on the ground.

"You're damn right she did! And now we're gonna turn on a hot light, do the Lindsey Hop and see who cracks first."

Despereaux raised an eyebrow at Carlton as Carlton put his fist up.

"Is that a sex thing?"

Carlton's face turned red.

"No! J-just put your fist up so we can fight."

Carlton started to punch the air for practice. Despereaux looked at me and smiled. Then he smiled at Carlton. I had a bad feeling about these two being around each other.

"A battle you want, is it? Very well, I accept."

"Last man alive gets Dominique."

"Carlton! Don't be silly. Despereaux is not going to have a death match with you."

I couldn't believe this, Carlton was completely mad! At least I know Despereaux has at least enough sense to stop this idiotic thing before it starts.

"I accept!"

I was wrong.

"WHAT!?"

Despereaux immediately took his jacket off and handed it to me. Carlton looked hurt as I took the jacket.

"Dominique, don't help the enemy", Carlton said as his fist dropped slightly.

I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"Despereaux is not the enemy, Carlton. Despereaux, put your damn fist down!"

"Don't worry Darling, I'll be sure to give Carlton here a swift and elegant death, even graceful."

"How about you kiss my sweet ass!"

"Well then Carlton, I take back what I said, I'm going to hurl over this building."

Despereaux got into a boxing stance just like Carlton. Carlton raise his fist back up. His eyes were completely glued on Despereaux. Despereaux bounced on his feet slightly while Carlton stood still. This wasn't going to end well for either of them. Carlton ran at Despereaux and was about to attack when I threw Despereaux's jacket on the ground and cut myself in between them. I grabbed both Carlton and Despereaux by the arms, twisting my body, giving them both a hard yank. Both Carlton and Despereaux flipped through the air and landing hard on their backs next to each other. Both men let out a low, long groan.

"No death matches damn it!"

I bent down and grabbed Carlton by one ear and Despereaux by the other, pulling them up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow", they both said together as I finally got them on their feet.

I pulled the two men towards the table and had them stand in front of the chair before I finally let go of their ears.

"Sit", I commanded as I folded my arms across my waist.

"Now Dom-", Despereaux began.

"SIT DOWN!"

Both boys sat immediately; their hands were on their knees, their bodies were perfectly stiff, and their eyes widen and looking down on the floor. I took a deep breath and counted to three as I gathered my thoughts.

"Let me be clear on something. As long as I'm in Santa Barbara, I do NOT want any death matches between the two of you. Second of all, I'm on a case here and I would love to avoid any forms of stupidity at all cost. Third, I'm not some prize trophy that you two can just bet on!"

"We didn't technically bet we were going to-"

"ZIP IT!"

Carlton dropped his head once more, keeping his eyes glued to my feet. I rubbed my face, hoping to calm my nerves. I looked over at Despereaux, who glanced up at me.

"Despereaux, that favor I needed," I paused.

I didn't want Carlton evolved but now, there's just no getting around it.

"Yes, Darling", Despereaux asked, with a smile playing at his lips.

"I need information about the Human Trafficking Ring, the name I need is Grimm Blood."

Despereaux's mouth harden, as did his eyes.

"You mean the Sadist Rapist."

"Yes."

Carlton looked over at Despereaux and then at me. Despereaux folded his arms around his chest and crossed one leg over the other.

"No."

I was taken back. Despereaux never refused to help me before.

"What?"

"Dominique, I said _no_."

Despereaux's voice was harsh and demanding. Carlton stood up and glared down at Despereaux.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Dominique saved your worthless life from me and you won't help her!? Now I know why she choose me over you."

"Carlton," I tried to interject but Despereaux stood up in a flash.

"Now see here, since you don't seem to understand the over all sensitivity of the situation, I'll be sure to use _little_ words as to not to confuse you."

Carlton crossed his arms in fury but let Despereaux continue.

"Grimm Blood is a international criminal in the black market. His trade is Human Trafficking. But that's not the thing that make him dangerous or have you forgotten the phrase _Sadist Rapist _so quickly? And since Dominique is the one who is chasing this mad man, what do you possibly thing will happen to her if _he _catches _her?"_

Despereaux turned to look at me.

"Dominique, I would do anything for you no matter the cost however, I will not help you dig your own grave. As for this Grimm Blood case you're currently working on, I demand that you walk away from it right this instant."

I gasped, Despereaux never demanded me to do anything before either. What the hell is going on?

"Hey Pal, you can't tell Dominique what to do. Dominique, don't worry. With my help, we'll catch this son of a bitch."

Despereaux glared at Carlton, never taking his eyes off the other man. Carlton glared back, not backing down from the challenge.

"Dominique, as your former lover, I forbid it!"

"Dominique, as your _current boyfriend,_" Carlton said as if he was rubbing the words in Despereaux's face, "I forbid you to do whatever Despereaux says."

"Very well,"

Despereaux smiled at Carlton and in an instant, Despereaux was back on one knee, holding my hand, quickly pulling out the ring from his pocket again and sliding the ring on my finger.

"Dominique, don't marry me."

"Hey!"

Carlton grabbed Despereaux by the arm and pulled him up.

"That's cheating!"

"Oh but dear Carlton, all is fair in love and war", Despereaux smirked.

"Why you smug pr-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both men looked at me. I pulled the ring off of my finger and handed it back to Despereaux, who unhappily took it.

"Grimm Blood _is_ after me."

"What", Carlton and Despereaux shouted in unison, both men's eyes was completely fixed on mine.

"That's why I needed your help Despereaux."

"Oh Darling!"

Despereaux came up and hugged me tightly.

"Get your hands off her!"

Despereaux ignored Carlton and held me even tighter, cutting off my air in the progress.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I patted his shoulder. He looked at me and saw my face turning blue.

"Air," I gasped out.

Despereaux took a step back muttering a soft sorry. I took a few breaths before I tried to regain my composer.

"Carlton."

Carlton stop glaring at Despereaux long enough to look at me. Once he did, his face soften.

"Yes?"

"The last two victims, were they women, raped, tortured, with a piece of paper with a Grimm fairy tale quote found somewhere on them?"

Carlton eye brown dipped down slightly as he pondered on what to say.

"Yeah but, how did you know?"

"It's the mark of Grimm Blood you simple minded twit", Despereaux remarked.

"Despereaux, be nice", I warned him.

I focused my attention back to Carlton.

"Grimm Blood is the most wanted man in America and one of the most wanted men in the World. He abducted children by what we think is on the scale of 1,000's, and women by the same scale. Who he is is completely unknown, however, it's believed to be said that this man was once apart of the USA government, or at least is working with a current employee of the government."

"Then why isn't this guy in the police data base?"

"Grimm Blood is committing treason on the highest level. Only those who are very high the food chain with certain clearances know of this case. We can't afford civilians or the press knowing of this man's existence, especially if he tries to spill government secrets for a plea deal."

Carlton's eyes widen. Suddenly, he got on both of his knees and grabbed my hands.

"Really, you're not going to propose to her are you?"

I hope not, I already had to break one heart today. I don't think I could go through it again.

"Dominique Danger, would you do me the honor of putting me on this case?"

"What", Despereaux and I said in unison.

Carlton's eyes were hypnotic. It was like looking into the eyes of someone had just received a gift from God. Damn him!

"Fine! Fine, you're on the case."

Carlton jumped up and fist bumped the air.

"HAHA! In your face Despereaux!"

Carlton started to do a little step dance as he couldn't control his happiness. Despereaux gave me an odd look.

"Dominique, what the hell", he asked.


End file.
